An unwanted meeting
by linaevangelina
Summary: Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles are just your normal, everyday girls. Butch Brick and Boomer however, are rich, famous and talented. The Ruffs are hosting a singing talent TV show. The girls decided to try out and see where it gets them. Things go a little deeper when Butch meets Buttercup before hand and gains a crush. There's OC's but it's centric about BC and Butch.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**  
** Anyway, this is my fist story and well... That's about it.  
**

~Buttercup's POV~

I covered my head with my pillow as Blossom screamed at my door for me to wake up. I growled and looked at the clock. It's nine! Why does she want me up at nine on a Saturday in the middle of summer?! I glowered at the door and at all the noise coming from behind it. I groaned. "I'm up! Geez." I yelled back as I sat up in my bed. "BC, can I come in?" Bubbles asked. I gave a sound of acknowledgement and she walked in happily. "What's up Bubbles?" I looked at her huge beaming smile. She started bouncing up and down, squealing loudly. "The Ruffs are coming to town!" She exclaimed in a happy tone. I raise a eyebrow and asked. "And why should I care?" She stopped jumping up and down and her smile widened. "We have tickets!" She screamed then started bouncing again. I roll my eyes as Blossom walks in wearing a smile just as big as Bubbles'. "I really don't care if we have tickets or not." I said getting up and waling towards my bathroom. Their smile faltered for a second before they came back a hundred times bigger. "Well, that's to bad, because we all are going to the concert. Whether you like it or not." Blossom said. I scowled at her words then turn to her. "What if I don't wanna go?" I raised a eyebrow. Her smile never moved from her face. "You have to go. There isn't a choice. We were invited by their agent." Blossom said as Bubbles nodded. I sighed. "Fine, when is the stupid thing?" I asked as I looked at them. They squealed and started jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes and snatched the tickets from their hands. A few days... hm. I toss the tickets on my bed and walk to my bathroom.

~Butch's Pov~

I yawned as Brick told me about the concert in Townsville. "What the heck kinda name is Townsville?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, it is a weird name." Boomer agreed. Brick just shrugged in response. "Well, when are we leaving?" Boomer asked. We both looked at Brick. "Noon." He stated as if it were nothing. "What?!" Boomer and I exclaim shocked. I get up and run to my room to pack. I open my door and trip over my suitcase. I grunt getting back up and pick up the stupid thing. I mutter curses under my breath as I pack for the 'trip'. There's a knock at my door. "What?" I say while looking under my bed. "Well, I... What are you doing?" Boomer asks as I poke my head up. "I'm looking for my ipod." I murmur. "Now, why are you here?" I ask. "Um... OH! I was wondering if I could borrow your laptop? Please?" Boomer said pulling the puppy face on me. I tried to say no but I couldn't. "Sure, just don't break it." I sighed defeated. "Yes! Thanks Butch!" He exclaimed as he took my laptop and ran off. I sighed and went back to looking for my ipod. Stupid little thing where are you. I sigh and start to pack again. Then I notice my ipod on my desk and face palm. "You were there the whole time?" I wonder out loud as I go to pick it up. I smile and stuff it in my pocket, then go back to packing. I zip closed my suitcase and sigh. Finally finished! I walk out realizing I never ate and go to the kitchen.

~Buttercup's POV~

I sighed happily as I put on my black basketball shorts and a neon green t-shirt. I walked down the stairs with a bounce in my step, to go eat breakfast. "Morning, Buttercup." I hear my dad say before I even stepped foot in the kitchen. "Morning." I reply, walking to the fridge. He lowers the paper and smiles. "You seem happy. After the 'news' I figure you would stomp down mad." He says and I shrug. "I came to terms with it. It's the polite thing to do and there's no way out anyway. Plus if I refused to go they'd just kidnap me..." I said getting out the milk, a bowl and my favorite cereal. I see him nod out of the corner of my eye. "That's very mature of you Buttercup." He states, trying to hide the shock from his voice. I turn to him fully. "Don't expect it much. Like I said they'd just kidnap me it I didn't go anyway." I replied smirking. He shrugged then looked at his watch. "I'm sorry Flower. I have to get to work." He says using the nickname he gave me when I was younger, I couldn't help but smile because of it. He came over and kissed my forehead. "I love you. See you later." He said walking towards the door. "Bye! Love you too." I smiled as he left, then poured my cereal into the bowl, it was then followed by the milk. I grabbed a spoon as I walked to the table to eat. I yawned as I ate. So, I have to go to a Rowdyruff concert. Ug I don't want to though. But there's no way out. Stupid concert. I take my bowl to the sink and fill it with water. I walk to the living room and turn on the stereo and hear a DJ talking about the Rowdyruff concert I'm being forced to go to and I groan.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT THE MAN WHOM MADE THIS AWESOME SHOW!**

~Butch's POV~

I let out a happy sigh as my back hit the hotel bed. First one in the room too. My eyes shot open. Why did we have to share a room anyway?! Stupid manager, can't get us separate rooms. I stretched and yawned. I stood up and walked out of the room passing my brothers on the way out. "Where are you going Butch?" Brick asked with a raised brow. "I'm gonna go check out the hotel! What else am I supposed do here?" I say back with a small smirk. "Whatever, just be back by ten o'clock." He replied and I nodded. I waved at the and ran down the hall with a smile. I came to the end and looked over the railing and at the first floor. "It's peaceful, huh?" Boomer walked beside me as he spoke. I nodded, "How long you think it'll last?" I mutter back and look to him. "Who knows. They'll probably find us soon though..." He replied back, referring to our fans. I groaned. "Well, we might as well enjoy it while we can." I smile at my own words. Boomer looks over at me with a smile. "We do that how?" He asks his smile never fading. My smile grow into a smirk. "Well, I had a little something in mind." I felt my smirk grow as I said this. Boomer raised a eyebrow at my reply. "The 'little something' you had in mind is?" His smile grow a bit devious.

~Buttercup's POV~

I was sitting on the couch watching Resident Evil when Bubbles walked, in looking almost as excited as she did yesterday, when she found out we had tickets to that stupid concert. I sigh and paused the movie. "Go ahead, speak." I said looking at her. She responded by squealing, LOUDLY, and I plugged my ears. "BUBBLES!" I yelled over her squeals. "What?" She asked suddenly stopping. I sighed. "Bubbles, I said speak, not squeal." I rub my ears with a sigh. "Sorry BC, I was just excited." She replied in a sheepish tone. I stop rubbing my ears and and look at her. "It's fine. Now what were you going to tell me?" I ask while standing up and moving to the kitchen. I heard her follow me to my destination. "The Ruffs are in town!" She started with the bouncing again. I turned to her and watched her bounce. "Again, why would I care?" I asked while still watching her bounce up and down. She stopped bouncing while she spoke. "Well, I figured you'd like to know..." She looked slightly down. "I'm sorry Bubs. I just don't really wanna go..." I sighed, feeling bad. She looked confused. "Do you not like their music or something?" She asked innocently. I looked away. "No, it's just that I can't say I like them, when I don't even know them. Don't get me wrong! I like their music though..." I reply with a sigh. I then grab a soda from the fridge and proceed back to the couch. She once again follows me. "So you don't even think they're hot?" she pried as I sat on the couch. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I took a gulp of my drink. "Well, I guess they are kinda attractive..." I murmur back in a reply.

~Butch's POV~

We were laughing our asses off as we walked back to our room. "I can't believe we did that!" Boomer exclaimed through laughs, referring to us 'surfing' down the stairs on room service trays. "Well, you better believe it bro, cause it happened!" I say back, my laughing slowing down. "You know Brick's gonna kill us when he finds out." He stated, his smile never falling from his face. "It was worth it for me." I look over at him with a grin. He thinks about it for a second. "Yeah, defiantly worth it." His smile grew back. I unlocked the room with my keycard and walked in. "Hey Brick, anything new happen while we were gone?" Boomer asked nonchalantly. "No, anything happen with you?" I sat on my bed as Brick spoke. "Naw, nothing interesting." I replied, biting back a smile. Boomer glanced at me and smirked, which I gladly returned. "So, have they found us yet?" I ask, curious. "No, they haven't found us, yet. But, they have found out we landed and are here." Brick sighed. I stretched and watched Boomer fidget uncomfortably. Brick was doing whatever he does on his laptop. "Well, what now?" I yawned as I spoke. "I dunno." Boomer replied going to sit on his bed. I looked around at them. "Shower!" I called out. They look at me for a second before saying in unison. "Damnit!" I smirked at their reaction, jumped up grabbed a towel from the closet and ran to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this show and I sure as hell don't own the amazing song Toy Soldiers, Marianas Trench does.**

**~Buttercup's POV~**

I shot up and fell off of the couch. I groan from the pain of the impact. I sit up on the floor and lean against the couch. Rubbing my eyes, I grab the remote and turn on the TV. I switch it to one of the channels that plays only music and yawn. I smile when I hear Toy Soldiers by The Ruffs. Hey I never said I didn't like their music! I stand up and start dancing to the song, I start to softly sing along with a smile.

"To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers

I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers

Toy soldiers

I will love you like goodbye  
I will love you like you died, died  
A martyr for me" I didn't even notice my sisters walk in and start to sing backup. *Blossom and Bubbles are in parenthesis*

"(My love)

Don't you want love  
Don't you want this  
Don't you look so shocked  
This was not the way I planned it  
I deserve a little more  
Wouldn't you say-oh, a-oh, a-oh(My love)

Don't you want love,  
Don't you fight back  
Know this will hurt less if you just submit so (love)  
How bout a little gratitude  
For what I say-oh, a-oh, a-oh

To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers

I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers" I whip around and look at my sisters in shock for a second before they start singing again.

"(They don't know you  
Not like I do  
Only you and I were meant to be  
Understand you  
Just like I do  
Just like you and I were meant to be forever)" They motion for me to start up the next part of the song while they're singing and I nod and do so

"One day you will  
Learn to love me  
One day you will  
Thank me, you'll see  
If I can't have you  
No one can

Follow you like toys  
(To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like) follow you like toys  
(To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers)

I'll follow

Understand you  
Just like I do  
Just like you and I were meant to be  
Don't know you  
Not like I do  
Only you and I were meant to be

Understand you  
Just like I do  
Just like you and I were meant to be forever" We finish singing and we burst out laughing. "We shouldn't like a song about a stalker so much!" Blossom says between laughs and it makes us laugh even harder. Once our laughing calms Bubbles lets out a happy sigh. "You know you two have amazing voices." I comment and they both look at me and smile wide. "Thanks," Blossom trails off. "You're voice is amazing too!" Bubbles finishes Blossom's sentence easily. I can't help but smile at them. "Thanks."

~Butch's POV~

I groan as Brick shakes me awake. "WHAT! What do you want?! Why are you waking me up?!" I scowled at me red eyed brother, noticing he's in his pajamas, a red v-neck t-shirt and grey sweats with white socks. He smirks in response. "I figured you'd like to see the crowd of crazy fans in the lobby." He replies, the same smirk plastered on his face. My eyes widen and I bolt up and out the door not even bothering changing out of my favorite pajamas, black and dark green plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt with some black socks. I make it to the railing and see my blond brother standing there too. Wow, we're all in pajamas. He's wearing his white sweats and a dark blue t-shirt with white socks. "They don't know which room, yet." He looked at the crowd. Brick strolls up and leans over to get a good look. "Record time. That was defiantly the fastest they found us so far." I say eyes glued to the lobby that was so calm last night. Now its like a sea of people. They nod in agreement and sigh slightly. "So, how long you thi-" Boomer was cut off by a scream. "There they are!" One of the many fans yelled and they all started screaming and... bouncing? I shook my head and plastered a smile on my face and waved to them, my brothers following in suit.

~Buttercup's POV~

Bubbles squealed at whatever she was looking at on her laptop. "I know I'm going to regret asking but, what's up with you?" I'm already regretting asking. "The Ruffs are staying at the Ramada!" She answered in a very loud squeal, which was followed by both of my sisters squealing. I sighed already used to the squeals about 'The Ruffs.' I stretched and leaned back into the couch again. I looked over at my sisters, who seemed to be fangirling, and watched them for a bit. I started to surf the channels on TV and listened to them continue with their squeals. I frowned, nothing on TV... I guess I'll just watch a movie then. I stood up and opened the doors to the entertainment center. I started to go through the various movies. I stopped, looked at my sisters and decided not to bother them. I went back to my search to find Wrong turn. I pulled out the movie and closed the doors to the entertainment center. I stood up, put the movie in, grabbed the blueray remote, walked back to the couch and sat down. Smiling I grabbed my popcorn and started the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Why must you crush my dreams! For I do not own this wonderful show!**

~Butch's POV~

I blinked boredom away as I continued drumming my fingers against the table. I watched as Brick's face twisted with annoyance, all because of me drumming my fingers. "Stop that!" He finally burst, setting his book in his lap. I played innocent the instant he looked at me. "Stop what?" I asked drumming my fingers louder just to spite him. He glared at me, his face equipped with a 'You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!' look. I just blinked at his expression, still tapping the table. "You know what I mean! Stop That damn tapping!" His face got a little red as he yelled. I stopped tapping and looked at him. "Sorry, there's just nothing to do!" I groaned. He sighed and went back to reading the book. I leaned back in my seat. I looked at Boomer, who was currently in a computer induced trance, and poked him. Boomer flinched at the contact and looked at me confused. "What?" He asked while tilting his head to the side slightly. "I'm boooooooreddddd!" I frown at the boredom the has overcome me since the fans have swarmed the lobby earlier this morning. Boomer smiled at me and nodded before scooting a little closer and moving his laptop so I could see it. He was looking at our fansite... WAIT, WE HAVE A FANSITE?! I looked over at Boomer with a shocked look on my face, but before I could even utter a syllable he spoke. "Yeah, we have a fansite. Crazy huh?" He looked at me, smile turning a little smug, as I nodded. "Some chick with the screen name 'Princess' made it." His smile still somewhat smug. "Princess?" I could hear the disgust practically dripping from my voice. He nodded a look of disgust visible on his face. "So, what were you doing on the site anyway?" I asked attempting to change the subject. "I think she stalks us. So, I'm trying to find a picture of her to see if any of us recognize her." Boomer replies. "Stalk? She stalks us?" I ask slightly numb from his words. "Yeah, but I haven't found anything so far." He starts to typing her screen name in our fansite's searchbar. I frowned and groaned at the results. "There's way to many! It's all of her posts." I shake my head and grab the laptop. I set it on my lap and position it so Boomer can see it. I go to google and type in her screen name along with the 'M.' she seemed to put with her screen name a lot. I smirked in victory as a chick our age appeared on the screen. She had her hair in weird curly balls on the sides of her head and was wearing a very short and tight black skirt, a yellow tight top and black unbelievably high pumps. We stuck our tongues out in unison.

~Buttercup's POV~

"You need to stop stalking those poor guys Princess, it's rude!" Blossom exclaimed to the spoiled girl in front of her. Geez was Princess a spoiled brat. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm rich! I can do whatever I want!" The prissy bitch said back in her nasally voice. "Well, that still gives you no right!" Bubbles exclaimed. My face curled into a scowl as Princess glared at my blone sister. Princess was about to say something before I cut her off. "Well." She turned to glare at me as I spoke. "I think it's desperate to chase around guys that don't even know you, let alone guys who would NEVER date you." I smirked and easily returned her glare. She huffed, stomped, turned on her heal and stalked away. I cracked a grin at getting rid of the evil thing. My sisters looked at me with shocked looks that soon transformed into proud ones. "That was truly, very cool." Blossom smiled widely. Bubbles giggled and nodded. I just smiled in return and made a motion for them to follow me. They did follow me, we soon arrived at the strip mall. "Why are we here?" Blossom asked a hint of curiosity in her tone. "Who cares! We're at a mall! Let's shop!" Bubbles yelled and started to run towards a shop. We looked at each other and started running after her. I skid at the door of the store and blossom almost runs into my back. I walk in followed by my pink loving sister who's panting from all of the running. "Bloss, you need to work out more. I didn't even break a sweat during that run." I roll my eyes. "Says the athlete of the family." She's still panting. I sigh and continue to walk in the store trying to find the blonde one of my two sisters. I look over at a finally normally breathing Blossom. "You can leave. I know you want to. I'll tell Bubbles that you refused to enter this store." Blossom said without even glancing at me. I grin a very wide grin. "Thanks!" I run out before she can even reply. I head toward the nearest skate shop.

~Butch's POV~

I got out of the hotel after changing out of my pajamas and into a pair of black jean shorts with chains, a dark green v-neck, a pair of all black high top converse, a black fedora and some dark shades. I easily slipped out of the hotel without being noticed. I started heading towards the strip mall, which was pretty close to the hotel. I stretched as I walked and hoped no one would recognize me. I made it to the mall in no time and started heading towards a skate shop. I walked in to be greeted by a sudden gust of cool air. I immediately headed toward the wheels, bumping into someone in the process, making us fall with me on top. I open my eyes at the sound of a pained groan. My covered forest green eyes where met with a piercing neon green. "Could you maybe stop staring at me and get off?" There was a edge to the obviously female voice. I got off of her as quick as I could. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I smiled sheepishly at her. I looked her up and down to see she was a total tomboy, wearing ripped neon green skinny jeans, a black off the shoulder short sleeve top and black and neon green DC skates shoes. She finished dusting herself off and looked up at me. "It's fine accidents happen, right?" She laughed and smiled. I laughed with her, not able to help but think her laugh was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. "Right." I reply when we're finished laughing. She looked at me and tilted her head ever so slightly. "Are you new? I don't think I've seen you before." She asked semi lost in thought. I laughed nervously. Wait since when was I EVER nervous?! "Y-yeah. I am new." Did I just STUTTER?! She laughed and smiled. "Well, I can show you around the mall if you want?" She asked in her amazing voice. "Yeah, I'd like that." I smiled at the accomplishment of sounding like myself. "Good." She grabbed my hand and we both froze. There was a shock that went from my hand and down my spine, it was gone as soon as it came. She then started dragging me out of the store.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I be on a site called FANFICTION if I owned this show?!**

~Buttercup's POV~

Smiling, I dragged the fedora-clad dude around the mall. "I like your hat." I state as we run. "Thanks! It's my favorite one." He grabs the rim of the object in question. Hm, I think I'll call him Fedora. I look back at him still smiling, which he returns. His smile sends chills down my spine. I wonder why his smile, actually him in general, does that. I can't possibly like him, can I? He gains a worried look, but I'm to deep in thought to notice. "Hey, a-are you okay?" He asks worry dripping from his words. I snap back from my thoughts and smile sheepishly. His expression screamed worry and it made me feel bad. "I'm fine! Just lost in thought. Sorry." I give a slightly nervous laugh. "N=no! It's fine! I do that all the time." He gives me a reassuring smile. I return the smile without a second thought and start to pull him again. But this time we're walking instead of running. "So, why'd you decide to help me?" He starts a conversation. I blink at his question a bit dumbfounded. "Well, I guess I just kinda felt the need to help you." I shrug trying to find the right words. "O-oh, well thanks for the help. I needed it." He smiled as he said this with a light pink tinting his cheeks. He keeps stuttering! It's so freaking cute! We continue walking talking about little dorky things. We made a few stops while we were messing around, just for the occasional explanation. That is until we made it to the theater. "I really wanna see Total Recall..." I mumbled, not even thinking about what I was saying and looking at the line. It was his turn to pull me this time. "I have too! Come on!" He says pulling me to the end of the line. "But I don't have my money!" I inform him as we make it to the end of the line. "That's fine I got cash." He shrugs and smiles at me. I was about to protest before he interrupted me. "I'm not gonna let you pay, it's the least I could do." I sighed at his words but nodded in understanding. "Fine." I state simply. He smiles victoriously. "Good! Wait, why'd you say yes?" He took on a confused look. "You seem just as hardheaded as me. So I just said yes to save us the tremendous argument." I shrugged thinking it's nothing. He nods this time and smiles at me. I point to the lady behind the window and he turns around to be greeted. "Good Afternoon! What movie will you two be seeing?" The perky lady asks smiling politely. "Two tickets to Total Recall, please." He smiles, her smile is contagious, even I'm smiling. "Right away. You two are a very cute couple, if you don't mind me saying." She states as she gets our tickets. We look at each other, but look down as soon as our eyes meet. I can feel the heat rising to my face and I can see his face visibly red as he pays her and gets our tickets. We walked in the theater with awkward tension that's so thick a knife wouldn't even be able to cut through it.

~Butch's POV~

We walked out of the theater completely forgetting what the lady had said earlier. I can't say I haven't thought about it though… I mean she's beautiful. I just wish that I could talk like a normal person around her. I'm usually what my brothers would call 'suave' with girls. But, she's different! She's so much different. She's not just a fan that would swoon at any move I make. Her piercing practically neon green eyes, her short black hair, her personality, let alone her looks and she's smart too. I wonder if she's a Ruff fan. "Hey, I heard that, that one band is in town." I say casually. "Yeah, I know." She states simply. Does that mean she's a fan? "Can I ask you a question?" I ask. "One, you just did. Two, sure why not Fedora." She smirks. I laugh. "Fedora? Why are you calling me Fedora? By the way that's not my question." I add on. "Well, your favorite hat is a fedora, so it came to be." She laughs. "Now go ahead and ask your first question." She motions for me to speak. "Are you a fan?" I ask, I can even hear the curiosity in my voice. "No, I'm not a fan of them. I'm a fan of their music." My eyebrows furrow at her answer. "Isn't it the same thing?" I ask yet another question. "No, I like they're music. Not them, I can't like them. I don't even know them. How could I like someone I don't even know?" She looks over at me. She makes a valid point, how are you supposed to like someone you don't even know? I return her smile and nod. "I never thought about it that way, but I get it." I smile as I think about her point. "Wait, so how do you know that they're here?" I look at her. "My sisters are BIG fans." She shrugs and I nod. "When I look out my window, many sights to see. And when I look in my window, so many different people to be~" I look over at her confused and see she's fumbling in her pocket. I laugh. "I love Season of the Witch!" I laugh as she smiles and nods. "I do too. I gotta take this… You mind?" She looks at me worried, I shake my head no and she walks away to answer her phone. I wonder who she's talking too. I stretch and look around the mall at all of the people. It's kinda getting dark out. "Hey, I gotta go Fedora. Sorry." She looks genuinely sorry. My eyes widen and I bite my lip. "Wait!" There's urgency in my voice. Why am I acting like this?! She turns to me with slight worry on her face. Okay Butch, act quick. I move closer to her, take off my hat and place it on her head with a smile. "Now there's a chance we'll see each other again." I smile as she clutches the rim of her hat, giving a smile that would put the moon to shame. "A-are you sure?" She's still smiling as I nod. She kisses me on the cheek and starts running. "See ya Fedora!" She yells and I'm slightly paralyzed from the kiss. "Wait! I didn't catch your name!" I yell in realization. "I never threw it!" She yells and I can hear her faintly laughing. I touch my cheek when she disappears.

~Buttercup's POV~

I stop running when I reach my sisters. "You certainly look happy." Blossom smiles while observing my face. Bubbles looks up at me and smiles. "Cute hat!" She stands up and runs her finger along the rim quickly. I smile and nod. "Thanks." I'm still slightly on cloud nine when I respond. Blossom raises a eyebrow and Bubbles gasps dramatically. "She met a guy!" Bubbles points accusingly as she exclaims this. My eyes widen, her statement had pulled me completely off of cloud nine and let me hit the concrete, HARD. I look at her and blink. "I didn't." I bite my lip. "Yeah! YOU DID!" Bubbles giggles and Blossom smiles widely. My eyes get even wider. "You have to tell us about it!" Blossom demands and I shake my head in protest. "She's right." Bubbles exclaims, shocking the both of us. "She'll tell us at home!" She starts to pull us home before I can protest. I groan as they try to predict what happened between me an the 'mystery guy.' I watch them barely listening. He was cute… I guess I get that they want see who I went all blush for. I mean I never do that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell them about my day. I secure the fedora on my head with a happy sigh. I continue to follow my sisters in dream mode. I stop dreaming and try to speak. The rest of the way home I would try to speak, but my sisters would interrupt me. They'd either fangirl, giggle or squeal. When we finally made it home they went to put all of their stuff away and ran back to hear about who I met. "I'm not gonna tell you!" I say loud enough to drowned out their voices. "But why?!" Bubbles whines childishly. "Please?!" She added on. Blossom nodded in agreement to Bubbles' comment. I shook my head no. "I'm not gonna tell you nosey girls." I smirk as I say this. They go on whining as I pull the hat lower on my hat and catch a whiff of pine. I smile remembering the whiff of pine from when we bumped into each other. I bite my lip. What if I never see him again? I shouldn't even like him. I just met him! I inwardly groan, I'm acting like Bubbles. This is something she'd do, meeting a guy and in five seconds she likes him. I frown, but I never do this. I don't like him like that. Nope, I don't. "Come on, BC! Please tell us!" Blossom begs? Wait hold up, BLOSSOM BEGGING?! Wow… I groan. "Fine. I'll tell you." I smile at their squeals. I speak when their squeals die down. "Right after these messages!" I run up the stairs and into my room, with them on my tail. I lock my door and turn on my music so I don't hear my sisters banging on my door. I then walk into my bathroom to take a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Really? You're gonna make me say it AGAIN?! FINE! I DON'T own the powerpuff girls. I do own Alex and Adam though.  
**

~Butch's POV~

I fall to the floor and groan quietly from the impact. "What an amazing way to wake up." I mumble, please note the sarcasm in my voice. I stood up slowly trying not to wake my brothers up. There's a loud knock at the door. That must've been what woke me up. I glance at the clock to see it's five in the freaking morning! I sigh and slowly creep over to the door and look out the peephole. Oh crap. I rush over to the nearest bed, which happens to be Boomer's, and try to wake him up. Boomer's eye slowly open and he yawns. "What's up man? Why do you look like you seen a ghost?" He smiles as he says this in a sleepy tone, which, thank goodness, is quiet. I point at the door the point at Brick's sleeping figure. He looks at me like I'm insane as I walk quietly over to Brick. I try to shake him awake and then I try to shake him harder. Finally, I just put my hand over his mouth and pinch him as hard as I can. I feel him yelp against my hand and see his eyes narrow when he catches sight of me. "Shh, I need you to be quiet." I look at him biting my lip. I see the fury in his eyes disappear to be replaced by worry with a lace of panic. I slowly remove my hand from his mouth. "What happened?" He whispers getting out of his bed. "There's a mob of fans outside our door." There's a knock to back up my claim. Brick's eyes widen as he looks over to Boomer who nods. "Go to the bathroom. I'll handle it." I sigh as they rush to the bathroom. I walk to my bed and grab my grey sweater off of the post. I also grab my black cap, congratulating myself for remembering an extra hat, and throw those on. I walk over to the door and grab the doorknob with a sigh. I gulp air and open the door putting on a gruff voice. "What?" I scowl at the red-haired puffball chick. She looked like that chick… I think her name was Princess? "We know they're her." She glares at me. I plat innocent and blink. "Whom may you be talking about?" I tilt my head slightly. She continues glaring at me, if only she knew who I am, she'd freak out say sorry a billion times and then maybe even faint. "You know who I'm talking about!" Her voice is actually really annoying… "I'm sorry, I really don't." I shrug and easily lie to this girl. She really gives me a bad vibe. Her eyes narrowed, and her face twisted into a scowl, not appealing by the way. Suddenly a girl with brown hair and blue eyes spoke up. "Princess, just leave him alone he obviously doesn't know what your talking about." So I was right, she is the stalker chick! Princess' glare turned toward the poor brunette girl she then grumbled and turned and walked away. The blue-eyed girl let out a sigh and turned to me. "I'm sorry about her and I'm sorry for waking you up so early. We just wanted to meet one of our favorite bands. I really am sorry…" I was shocked at her words and the fact that she was the only one who stayed behind to apologize. I bit my lip, I probably shouldn't… But I will. I smiles and pulled her in the room. "What are you doing?!" She squeaked. I laugh and just look at her. "You can come out now guys." I say loud enough for my brothers to hear. She starts going for the door and I grab her wrist. "You'll want to see this. I promise." I smile encouraging her to come and stand by me again. I point at the bathroom door and when see looks away to the bathroom door I take off my hat and sunglasses. My then brothers tumble out of the bathroom. I look to see her reaction, which is a mix of excitement, happiness, shock and giddiness. She looks over at me and looks even more shocked. I laugh at her expression, which causes my brothers to look at me. "Dude!" Boomer looks at me like I went insane. Brick's eyes widen. I laugh harder. "What?! She was the ONLY one who apologized about waking us up she early!" I defend myself and Brick sighs. "Hi…" Boomer says looking at her. She squeals and starts to jump up and down. "OH MY FREAKIN A!" She yells and I flinch. "Hey! It's five in the morning!" I look at her as I speak. "Oh… Sorry." She gives a nervous laugh and I sigh. "So anything you want us to sign something or something?" Brick finally speaks. "Oh! Yeah!" She starts going through her purse. I jog over and grab a dark green pen for myself, a dark blue pen for Boomer and a red pen for Brick. I walk back to my brothers and hand them each their respected pen. She pulls a small paper square out of her purse and unfolds it into a big poster. I chuckle at how much it resembled a cartoon. "That was awesome." I state simply and Boomer nods in agreement. "How'd ya do that?" He asks still staring at the poster. She just giggles and hands the poster to my abnormally red-eyed brother. He stops writing for a second and looks up at her. "What's your name?" We turn to her and blink. "Oh! My name is Robin!" She smiles as she informs us. Brick nods and starts writing again then, after awhile he hands it to Boomer. I yawn and stretch as I wait for him to write. After awhile he offers it to me, I then take the poster. I put what I felt needed on it then gave it back, she said thanks then ran out of the room. I hop on my bed to go back to sleep. My brothers start talking and I open one eye. I groan at their talking and grab my ipod, put my headphones in and put it on a shuffle then go back to my bed.

~Buttercup's POV~

"Come on guys! Open up! I have a surprise!" I hear a voice yell from downstairs at the front door along with a few pound on the door. I groan and stand up. My face twists into a deeper scowl when I see the time. I stomp all the way to the front door and swing it open. "IT'S SIX IN THE FREAKING MORNING ROBIN!" I scream at her but her smile never goes away. My eyes narrow at her then I move out of the way so she could come in. I grumble and make my way to the kitchen as she sits on the couch. I start to make myself a bowl of cereal and yawn. I walk back to the living room to see Robin smiling like an idiot. I sit on the couch and stick my hand up to stop her from talking. "BLOSSOM! BUBBLES! ROBIN'S HERE!" I go back to eating my cereal when I hear two thumps, signaling that they fell out of bed and I smirk. I lean back and bring my legs up on the couch, bend one knee up so only my foot is touching the couch and tuck my other leg slightly under it. I eat while I listen to my sisters run down the stairs. Robin stand up and squeaks. "I got it!" She yells happily. I just ignore them and continue to eat as they squeal louder than ever. "Well, show us!" Blossom's voice says, ecstatic. I yawn as shuffling is heard. I hear paper rustling and grab the remote. I switch on the TV just as loud squeals are heard. "Oh poor, poor neighbors…" I mutter. "They probably think we're dieing." I continue switching channels on the TV. "Stop! I wanna watch that!" Bubbles suddenly yells and I stop and look at her in slight shock. I turn back to the TV to see a picture of the Ruff and roll my eyes. "Turn it up!" Blossom says sitting next to me. I sigh as I do so. "So, it is rumored that the Ruffs will have a live TV show to help find amazing talent after their concert in Townsville! The said town is rumored to be their first stop for the auditions for the show so Townsville talent, get ready!" I could feel my bored expression form into a grin as she speaks. This could be our big break! I can't believe it! This is amazing! I turn to the dazed girls and my grin widens. "We have to try out!" I say, in my voice the emotion of excitement is obvious. Robin still stares at the screen as each of my sisters grin and nod. I look back to the screen as my sisters squeal with a now undazed Robin. I stand up and make my way to the kitchen with a grin on my face. I put my bowl in the sink and fill it with water. I walk all the way back to the living room to see them still freaking out and I laugh. "Wait Robin. Why did you come here so early?" I look over at her as I speak. "Oh! You didn't see it?!" She rushes over to me with a grin as big as a kid's in a candy store. I blink as she hands me a big poster of the ruffs. I look up at her like she's dumb and she points back at the poster, more specifically to the writing on it. I smile at the dorky little things the boys put on there. "You never told us how you got them to sign it." Blossom stated matter-of-factly. "Wait! I'm gonna go do something go ahead and tell your story." I leave the poster and run up the stairs as fast as I can. I rush in my room and grab my phone. I go through my contacts till I reach the one I want. I listen to it ring. Come on! Pick up! "Hola? Pronto? Konnichiwa? Bonjour? Guten Tag? Olá? Hello?" Answers a sleepy voice on the other end. "Hey!" I reply. "Butters!" She states not so groggy now. "Hey Lex! By the way damn you and all of your languages." I state in a joking tone and she laughs. "So, what's up Buttercup?" She asks in her now normal voice. "Well, Alex I was wondering…" I trailed off. "What is it Butters?" Her voice held curiosity, and slight caution. "Well, I heard you good friends the Ruffs are gonna do a talent show… thing…" I stumble on my last words and she chuckles. "And you want me to confirm if it's true?" I can hear the smirk in her voice, which is creepy because she rarely smirks. I sighed, giving up. "Yeah…" I drop the cutesy voice and go to my normal one. "Well Brick said I couldn't tell anyone…" He trails of. "But, then again, your name isn't 'Anyone', right Butters?" Her voice got more devious as she talked and I grinned.

~Butch's POV~

I open my eyes and stretch while yawning. "Geez, took you long enough to wake up!" Boomer's voice was heard over music. I pulled out my headphones from my ear. "What time is it?" I ask through another yawn. Brick looks at his watch. "It's nine in the morning." Brick answers and I nod. Boomer pokes my face and I turn to him. "What's up? Why'd you poke me?" I ask him and he grins. "I just realized that you never brought back your fedora yesterday, AND you had this dreamy look on your face." Oh crap. Boomer noticed… "Yeah, I noticed that too. Why was that?" Brick jumps into the conversation with a smirk on his face. Damnit. Now what?! While I panic in my mind I look completely calm on the outside. "No reason…" I trailed off. It's pretty hard to lie to them. I wonder if they noticed… "Don't lie to us." Brick states with that damn smirk still on his face. I frown at his words and at his expression. "Yeah man, don't lie." Boomer frowned as he spoke. I let out a groan. "If I tell you, you guys promise you won't say anything?" I bite my lip and look down. "Wow… He's serious…" I can hear the shock in, what I identified to be, Brick's voice. "Geez. She most be some girl to tame the 'Party Animal', that's crazy. " Boomer is just as shocked. "S-so do you promise?" I need to stop with this stuttering! It only happens when it's about her. "DID YOU JUST STUTTER?!" They yell in unison. "Dude! No way!" Boomer's still shocked. After a while they look at each other. "We promise." They state yet again in unison. I swallow air think about whether I should tell them or not. Well I could run away, but that won't work cause of the fans. I could make up something, but that didn't work out so well… I then sigh giving in. I tell them the whole story. From then accidental unwanted meeting, to the kiss… I could feel the heat rise to my face throughout the story. "Wait, wait wait. She kissed you?!" Brick asked in shock. "Well it was only on the cheek. But he also gave her is MOST PRIZED POSSESSION! I mean DUDE! YOU WON'T EVEN LET US TOUCH THAT HAT!" Boomer overreacts. "Also true." Brick agrees with Boomer. I roll my eyes as they rant about what had happened. I lean back waiting for the bickering to die down. I turn to the window not able to help but wonder what she's doing. Maybe she's thinking about me? I hope so or I'll feel like a idiot… Well, I might not ever see her again anyway so… No I can't think like that. I gotta think positive. I'll see her again I feel it. "BUTCH!" Boomer's voice lingers in the air instantly bringing me out of my thoughts. "What?" I ask looking over at them. "Sheesh, you were in lala land or something." My blonde brother grumbles as he leans back into his seat and crosses his arms. I blink and look over at me Red-clad brother. "We were calling your name for quite a bit." He states. My mouth forms an 'o' shape and I nod. "Sorry." I mutter. "Well anyway. What was her name again?" I laugh at my blonde brothers question. "She never gave it to me." I'm stil chuckling. "Oh… hmm." The only blue-eyed person in the room gets sucked into his thoughts. Brick and I smile amusingly at our brother. "So she really did tame the party animal?" Brick asks me in a serious tone. I look at him and his gaze is locked to the window. "Yeah man, I think she did." I state the truth. He smiles a small smile. "Good for you man. That's great." His gaze then turns to me. "A lot of people dream of what you found. You should be happy." He's still smiling slightly. "Are you one of those people?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows. He sighs then nods. "Yeah, I am." His statement shocks me. Wow I didn't know that… "I'm sure you'll find that person someday. Hell, I was shocked I found mine before you, let alone before Boomer. I mean the dude's a hopeless romantic!" I tell him and he reacts by nodding then laughing and I join in on the laughs. I walk over and open the window to here screams. My eyes widen and I lean out of the window to see fans, and lots of them. I blink back the shock then wave to them. "Hey guys!" I yell loud enough for them to hear and the cheers get louder.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: GUESS WHAT! I MAGICALLY OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS NOW! Did I fool you?! Cause that wasn't true. But I do own Alex, Adam and Ash.**

~Buttercup's POV~

"So why'd you answer with all those different languages anyway?" I ask Alex very curious and wanting a reason why she answered the phone like that. "Hey, you woke me up! I was half awake and when I was dreaming I was probably using a bunch of different languages." She laughs on the other end and I join her. I bite my lip when we stop laughing. "So, will you tell me if it's true now?!" I ask, pouting over the phone, hoping that she could hear it in my voice. "Nope!" She replies in a singsong voice and I can fell that she's grinning. "Why not?!" I groan as I ask her this. "Cause you have to come here if you want me to tell you." I groan yet again. "But what am I supposed to tell my sisters?" I seriously ask, needing ideas of what to do. "I don't know. Why don't you just tell them you're going to come see a friend? I mean you wouldn't be lying." She suggests. "But then they're either going to want to come with me or they'll ask whose house I'm going too." I sigh, still trying to think of another way to not tell them exactly where I'm going. "Well, how about the skatepark?" She asks while yawning. Before I can even answer I hear a thud and a small groan on her end of the phone. "I fell out of the bed…" We burst out laughing after her short explanation. "That could work." I announce, still grinning, when we finally stop laughing. "What? Me falling off of the bed, which by the way I'm still on the floor, or my idea about saying you're going to the skatepark?" She asks and I chuckle at her randomness. "Wait, why are you still on the floor?! You know what never mind, the second one. I'll be there in a bit." I shake my head with an amused expression on my face. "Kay Butters, see you in a while." She laughs and I grin as we hang up. I then go to my closet, yawning. While there I pick out a random outfit, which consists of dark wash jean shorts and a neon green t-shirt with 'DANGER' written in ridged, black letters, black vans and the fedora he gave me. I stretch and drop my clothes on my bed about to head to the bathroom. "BC? Can I come in?" I hear a soft voice on the other end of the door. "Yeah, sure." I answer, looking at the door. Blossom walks in and I blink in shock. Since when is she so soft spoken?! "What's up?" I ask gaining composer. "We were wondering if you were okay. You left awhile ago." She looks worried. "I'm fine Bloss. You need to stop worrying so much." I bend down to fix my clothes on my bed and she starts to walk to the door. "Oh, okay." She sighs and I bite my lip. "Wait!" I call out to her. She turns around in slight shock. "Thanks, for you know, worrying." I look down as I say this in a barely audible tone. Something then knocks me off my feet and my eyes widen in shock as it happens. "Blossom! What the hell?!" I groan in pain. "Sorry! But you've never said anything like that to me!" She hugs me and I groan again. I feel like I'm groaning a lot. "And you'll NEVER hear it again if you don't GET OFF OF ME!" I yell in an angry tone. She then scrambles off of me and I sit up rubbing my back. She helps me up and says sorry again. "It's fine. Just don't do that again." I reply, my eyes narrowing at her. "I won't, I won't. Sheesh." She rolls her eyes at me. "By the way the Ruffs concert is tomorrow! Bye!" She runs down the stairs, probably to gush about the Ruffs more. Wait! Did she say the concerts tomorrow! No wonder why she ran. I shake my head at her then turn to the window and my eyebrows furrowed. What was I gonna do again? I frown and stare out the window searching for the answer in my head. I finally just shrug and walk up to my radio and turn it on. I smile at the song then my eyes widen in realization. "Oh yeah!" I laugh at my dorkyness. I walk over to my radio and turn it up with a grin. "Right, right, turn off the lights, we're gonna lose our minds tonight. What's the deal, yo?" I listen to Alex's voice and my smile gets wider. I continue to listen to her sing and I laugh and dance around then I turn it up. I start to make my way to my bathroom when the song ends. I freeze mid-step when I hear the DJ say that Alex is with my other friend Adam! WHAT THE HELL?! I turn to listen to the DJ talk and I feel myself frown. She wouldn't keep this from me, right? No, no she wouldn't, I know she wouldn't. She's my one of my best friends, of course she wouldn't keep that from me! I shake the idiotic thoughts, which the DJ put there, out of my head and walk to my bathroom.

~Butch's POV~

The DJ just finished his stupid story on Alex and Adam. "Is it true?" I turn to Adam, the person in question. He looks at me in shock, his cheeks burning a bright red as he does so. "N-no! I'd tell you! Course it isn't true! No matter how much I want it to be." He mumbled that last part, probably thinking I wouldn't hear it, but I did. "Well, I'm happy to know that I'd be one of the people you'd tell." I grin happily at the fact that I'd be one he'd tell and at the fact that I heard him. He shakes his head and laughs. I start laughing too. "Dude, thanks for visiting me. It was SO boring." I was telling the truth. "No problem Butch. I know how you feel." He grins as wide as I am. "Wait. How the hell did you get past all of the fans?" I raise an eyebrow. His smile turns to a smirk and I resist the urge to shudder. "I have my ways." He creepily puts it, and my eyes widen. "Okay..?" I extend that word and his smirk widens and he tilts his head forward a bit. I lean as far away I can go and swallow nothing but spit. He chuckles in a dark tone. "Dude! Stop you're freaking me out!" Boomer finally yells. Adam turns to him with the look still on his face then grins as Boomer squeaks and cowers away. "Sorry, I was just having some fun." He explains. I let out a sigh of relief in unison with Boomer. "Hey, where's Brick?" We all look around at Adam's question. "Must be in the bathroom." I shrug as I speak. "Yeah, I guess he must be." Adam's tone held a bit of suspicion. "Anyway. Now what?" Boomer asked changing the subject. "I dunno." I lean back on the bed as I speak. Adam groans and leans back falling off of the bed, so only the bottom parts of his legs are on the bed. We all burst out laughing. "Did you do that on purpose?" Boomer asks through laughs. Adam nods. "Course I did!" That sets off another round of laughs. I take a deep breath trying to make it even again. Boomer grins from all of the laughing. "Really man? You're this crazy?" Boomer asks still grinning from ear to ear. "Dude. If I didn't watch him he'd go on a rampage through the city and steal everyone's left shoe." I smirk as I say this. "No!" Adam exclaims, pouting. "I would take Alex too!" Adam adds on. "That'd be even worse!" I yell in a amused tone. We burst out laughing again. "So, tell me about the mystery girl, hm? Maybe?" Adam wiggles his eyebrows with a grin. "No, no way. Not going to happen. You'll mess around the whole time!" His face falls as I speak. "You know me better. I'd never do that." His frown is still on his face as he speaks. I sigh and look down slightly guilty. "So what's the real problem?" Damnit! How does he know me this well? I look around to see Boomer went somewhere and I sigh. "Just don't laugh okay? This is gonna sound SO girly…" I groan and bury my face in a pillow. "It's fine. I won't laugh." He sounded taken aback. I sigh and squeeze my eyes shut and sit up as I tell him the story. "Okay, wow." He blinks in shock. "Yeah, but I'm not done." I look down as I speak. "Okay then, go on…" He motions for me to continue. I bite my lip. "I-I'm afraid I'll never see her again… DON'T LAUGH!" I yell the last part not even looking at him. "One, I WASN'T GONNA LAUGH! Two, it's fine you're worried, I'd be worried too. Three, I'm sure you'll see her again." As he says this I look up at him in shock. I make fun of him and laugh when he first tells me about his crush on Alex and he doesn't even do anything but give me a reassuring smile… Now I feel like an ass… I frown at myself and his face twists into concern. "What's up? You okay?" He asks. "No!" I yell and he looks a little startled. "Why?" He asks a bit cautiously. "Cause now I feel like an ass." I grumble out and he laughs. "But you are an ass!" He laughs even more. "Hey!" I yell back not able to hold in laughs anymore. "Why are you guys laughing?" Boomer asks as he walks in and we laugh even harder. Boomer then shrugs and grabs his laptop. "Hey! You guys know that Princess chick?!" Adam suddenly says not laughing. "The one stalking us?" Boomer asks and Adam nods. "She's gonna be at you and your brothers' concert tomorrow." He states. "How do you know that?" I ask, frowning at the mere thought of her being there. "I saw on her fanclub profile." He shrugs and we look at him with raised eyebrows. "What?! She's stalking me too!" He still hasn't got off of the floor yet. "True." Boomer and I say at the same time. I then stare at his black shirt's dark purple writing. "What does your shirt mean?" I ask looking at the Spanish words. They both look down at his shirt. "Yeah what does it mean?" Boomer asks. "Se habla español means 'Spanish is spoken' so, that's what it means." Adam explains and Boomer and I nod dumbly.

~Buttercup's POV~

I walk into Alex's house with a grin, spinning the key ring around my finger. I stop when I hear a small bark. I then look down and smile when I spot Ash. I lean down and pet Ash, her pibull puppy, on the head. Ash wags her tail and leans into my hand. "Hey, girl! Where's Alex? Huh? Where is she?" I ask the excited dog, knowing she'll take me to Alex. Ash spins in a few circles before running off towards the kitchen. I should have known, Alex actually makes herself breakfast. As I get closer to the kitchen I smell her cooking. Yum, smells good. "Better have made some for me!" I say as I walk through the archway to and into the kitchen. "What?! Why wouldn't I not do that?!" She asks in a shocked and playful mocking tone. I blink trying to process what she said. "You're a dork." I laugh and she fakes a shocked and hurt gasp. "WELL I NEVA!" She exclaims in an old timey-like accent and put a hand on her chest palm facing toward her, the other on her forehead with the palm facing outward and her head turned to her left. I laugh even harder as she cracks a grin. We soon started laughing, exteremly hard. "So, what'cha makin'?" I ask, when we finally stop the laughfest, her poking my head over her shoulder. "Stuffed french toast." She turns her head slightly and smiles at me. "Awesomeness." I smile and move from over her shoulder and to a seat at the table. "C-can we talk?" I ask the smile falling from my face. She then gives me a plate with the french toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. "Shoot." She answers simply. "Well, uh I kinda met this guy..." I blush. "Really? Hm..." She smirks and leans forward. "Go on." She smiles as I tell her the story. Although, I'm getting redder as we progress. By the time I'm done with the story I feel better that I got it off of my chest and she already finished the dishes. "Well, I'll bet my money you'll see him again." She turns to me with a smile. "How do you know?" I look up at her from the chair I'm in. "I just know." She grins then taps my hat. "I like your hat by the way." She smirks like she knows something that I don't. "Thanks?" It sounds more like I asked her then said it to her. She nods and picks up Ash. "Come on let's go get Ash's leash." She walks over to the living room and I follow her. "But what about you being famous?! I mean nobody can not recognize those eyes." I reason pointing at her light purple eyes. "I've got that covered wait here." She hands me the end of Ash's leash which is already on her collar. I watch Alex walk away and shrug letting her do whatever she was planning. "What do you think she's gonna do Ash?" I bend down and pet the puppy I was talking to, whom barked in response. I smile and start to rub her belly. Suddenly I she Alex's black converse in front of me and I look up passing her black jean shorts with black and purple checkered suspenders hanging from them, her purple camisole with the unbuttoned black shirt over it and her ridged, light purple, silver 'A' necklace to see a light-brown-haired blue-eyed girl looking back at me. I fall back in shock and look a little closer at the person. "Alex?" I ask, wide eyed at the realization. "You got it!" She nods and laughs. "Geez Butters, you should've seen the look on your face!" She takes the leash and helps me up. "So, what do you think? Hard enough to recognize?" She sticks her hands out to her sides and spins grinning. She stops spinning and looks at me expectantly. "Yeah. I believe it is good enough." I reply, returning the smile. "Good." She nods, a satisfied smile taking the place of the grin. "I was hoping it would be!"She sticks her tongue out at me at the end of her sentence. I laugh and start walking towards the front door, her doing the same with Ash right next to her. "So, where are we going?" She asks, jogging to catch up to me. "I dunno. Wherever the wind takes us." I make a hand gesture towards the area in front of us and look of into the distance. She rolls her eyes but laughs. "And you call me the dork." She bumps into my shoulder. I grin at her and she does the same to me. Ash barks up at us and we laugh. "She's so smart." I state and she nods in agreement. We start walking again with smiles on our face. Soon enough we make it to the dog park and Alex let's Ash lose. Ash bolts away to play with the other dogs. "So, are you with Adam yet?" I ask remembering what the DJ had said. "What?! No! I wish, but no." She looks down a bright red. I laugh and shake my head. "You need to tell him." I state which earns me a 'ARE YOU CRAZY?!'look in return. "I can't, we've known each other too long." She sighs. "Stop making me all bipolar!" She glares at me, pouting. "Hey, they're your emotions!" I say in a singsong voice with a smirk. She groans and plops down on a bench, watching Ash. "I know, I know." She stares at the dogs blankly. I sit next to her and lean back. I poke her cheek with a grin. "What's up? What do you want?" She asks in a soft voice. I poke her cheek again and smirk. She pokes my stomach in return. We end up on the ground laughing our asses off. "I succeeded!" I point to the sky. "In what?" She turns to look at me. "Cheering you up." I reply still in the same position. "Thanks." She turns back to the sky. "We should get off of the ground before dogs decide we'd be a good thing to lick." I look at her as I speak and she nods moving to stand up. I do the same and we brush our clothes off. We plop back on the bench and starts talking about random little things.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: DO I LOOK LIKE CRAIG MCCRACKEN OR THE ALL AMERICAN REJECTS?! NO! I own Alex, Adam and Ash. Oh! And the workers.**

~Butch's POV~

We walk down the street laughing. "Dude! That was AWESOME!" Boomer grins, stretching out the last sentence. "Yeah, I can't believe we made it out of the hotel." I grin at the person who made it all happen as Boomer speaks. "Thank you, thank you." He bows as he speaks. "I know, I'm a genius." Adam laughs. I stop at the window, barely recognizing myself. Blonde hair, brown eyes, it's crazy. I notice the others stop too. Boomer is staring at our reflections as well, probably as not believing that that's us in the reflection like I am. Adam is just grinning at our expressions. I look back over at us in the window. Boomer is now a brown haired, black-eyed ordinary person. Adam has his same black hair and gray eyes. He still has his normal hair because he only brought two wigs. Wait, Why'd he bring tree pairs of contacts? "Uh…" I was about to ask, but Adam interrupted me. "I ALWAYS bring an extra pair of contacts. Plus, the gray ones are my favorite!" Adam grins and points to the contacts that are currently covering his own purple eyes. Boomer laughs. "You're crazy." He states in between laughs. Adam turns to him and smiles wider. "Thanks!" Adam saying this causes us all to laugh. "C'mon guys, let's go." Adam and I start to walk away and Boomer quickly follows. "Where exactly are we going?" Boomer asks, putting emphasis on the word 'are' in his sentence. I shrug and we look over at Adam, who makes a sharp turn into a café. "Toffee's Coffee Café?" Boomer and I look at each other then quickly follow Adam inside. "About time you two came in!" Adam smirked at us. I stuck my tongue out at him and his smirk changed into a grin. "Hey, how you guys doing?" A girl with some sort of accent greeted us with a smile. I looked her up and down, kinda short, brown, nearly black, hair, dark blue eyes that are darker then Boomer's but oddly still a very bright blue, black and gray DC's, grey skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that says 'Enjoying every minute of insanity!' in rainbow letters and a silver necklace with two dogtags. I notice that one dogtag has an 'E' and the other has an 'M' on it. "What are you?" Boomer asks his head tilting to the side a bit in that innocent way he always does it. "I dunno, but I definitely enjoy bein' it!" She chuckled. "N-no, I meant where are you from." She grins at his question like she knew it was coming. "Why don't you tell them Adam? I'll get you guys a table." She walks away leaving Boomer and I dumbstruck. "She's Australian." We look to Adam at the sound of his voice. "But how'd she know you?!" I asked, still in a shocked state. "I come here all of the time. Even before I was famous. Oh! And by the way she's the owner of this place." We blink, trying to process all the information he just threw at us. "Oh, so she's a Aussie!" Boomer practically yells. "Wait, she's our age! How does she own this place?!" I ask in shock. "Let's just say she's awesome." Adam shrugs. "So, is her name Toffee?" Boomer tilts his head. Before Adam can even answer the girl comes back. "So, you told them I'm Australian." She states. "How'd you know?" Boomer asks. "Please! I'm surprised they didn't hear you in Australia itself!" She laughed as Boomer gained a red tint on his cheeks. "Anyway, I got your table ready." She starts walking and motions for us to follow her. We all do so, Boomer still a bright shade of pink. She stops at a table by a window and a little less visible from others. I sit down as the other two do the same. "So, how do you own this place when you're so young?" Boomer asked and she looked up at him. "I don't even know. It just kinda happened…" She grinned looking around the quiet shop. "Well, is your name Toffee?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. She chuckled and shook her head. "No, my name isn't Toffee. It is one of my nicknames though. Most people here call me Toffee. I have a lot of nicknames." She answers while smiling. I nod, understanding what she's saying. "How many nicknames?" Boomer asks curiously. Her eyebrows furrow. "Um, like fourteen… I think. No wait! Fifteen, counting Psychedelic Toaster!" She grinned and pointed to the ceiling. "Maybe more…" She finishes off and we look at her in shock. "Geez woman!" Boomer exclaims and she rolls her eyes, a smile still on her face. "So, I'm guessing you want the usual Adam?" 'Toffee' turns her gaze to a nodding Adam. "And you two?" Her gaze now fixated on my brother and I. "Uh… something?" Boomer asks. She laughs and shakes her head. "I'll just get you guys my favorite. How's that sound?" We shrug and she walks away to get the orders. "Do you have any idea what we just ordered?" We turn to Boomer. "Nope." Adam answers. "But, it's probably something good." He reassures us. We look over at each other and blink. I lean back in my chair and listen to the music that's playing in here, I then notice it's one of our songs and grin. A bit of time later, I groan and mess with the blond wig. "Adam man, I can't wear this." I'm still messing with the stupid object as I say this. I see Adam roll his eyes and stand up. "Okay, come on." He then walks off and I follow him. I'm about to ask where we're going before I see the bathroom door.

~Buttercup's POV~

"Where are we going?" I ask Alex with a raised eyebrow, even though she couldn't even see me. "We are going to a café." She looks back at me, and smiles. "Thanks for all the information." I say back in a sarcastic tone, rolling my eyes. "You're welcome!" She sticks her tongue out at me playfully as a reply to my sarcasm. We continue to walk and I watch the wig's brown hair bounce under her light purple, backwards hat. Hm. I still like her black hair better. I haven't even realized that I followed her into the café until I look up and see lights and quite a few people. "Where are we?" I turn to Alex as I speak. She's about to speak before a perky reddish brown haired girl walks up to us with a grin. "Hi! Welcome to Toffee's! How can I help you?" She grinned happily and I notice her dark brown eyes as she toke Ash from Alex. "Hey, I was wondering if you had any tables?" Alex asked with a hint of shyness in her voice after giving the girl Ash. I inwardly laugh at that. I just about forgot how shy she could actually be. It's pretty weird that she hasn't gotten over that yet, I mean she is a 'star' as people like to call her. But I guess I understand. She always was an oddball… Just like me! That's why we were quick friends. Plus there's the factor of sports, the liking of pranks and music. I love music. I wonder if- I blink and step back from the thing waving back and forth in front of my face that cut my thoughts off. "You just spaced Butters." Alex laughs. I grin trying to hold in my laughter as she laughs. "That doesn't mean your hand needs to assault my face!" I start laughing as I point to my face for emphasis. "Yes! It does!" We laugh even harder as a different girl walks up, with a smirk and a raised eyebrow equipped on her face. "Hi, I'm guessing you're the ones who need the table?" I notice an accent as she speaks. What is her accent?! I try to process any accents I've heard, but none match. "Where are you from?" I finally ask completely ignoring her question. She just smiles at my question. "I'm from Australia." She answers and my mouth makes an 'o' shape and I give a curt nod. So, she's an Aussie. I've never heard an Australian accent before this… "Come on, I'll take you to your table." She makes a motion for us to follow with her hand and we do so. "So Alex, I haven't seen you in a while." She says not even turning back to look at us. I look over at Alex expecting her to be freaking out, but she's just smiling… Why is she smiling?! "I know, I'm sorry." I stare at her like she's crazy as she speaks. "What's happening?!" My voice comes out more frantic and shocked than I intended it to be. "It's fine, Adam and I knew her before we were even famous." Alex smiles as she explains and I nod. "Oh… Well, you could have told me!" I pout slightly. She laughs. "Sorry." I stick my tongue out at her and she does the same to me. "Are you gonna sit down?" The girl smirks at us so I stick my tongue out at her and she does just what Alex did. Alex burst out laughing and the Aussie and I soon follow in suit. I plop down in my chair when we finally stop laughing. The girl leans against a chair. "So, what do you guys want?" She looks at us, still grinning. "Usual, please!" Alex pipes up from the chair she's currently occupying. "I'll just have the same, cause I have no idea what to get…" I reply sheepishly with a smile. "Okay, not a problem!" She grins and walks away with a wave to us. After we wave back I look at alex. "You know I think you're getting less mean." Alex states and my eyebrows furrow. "It's just that we're getting older I guess. You know?" I nod in understanding. "But we're still crazy!" Alex and I laugh. She then looks off into space and I stare at her. What to do to her while she's spaced out? I bite my lip. Damnit. I got nothing. I snap my fingers in front of her face and she flinches. "Damn you!" She pouts at my actions. "Were we having a good daydream about Adam?" I smirk as a extremely vibrant shade red overtakes most of her face. "Y-yeah." Alex looks down, her face is still that bright shade of red. My smirk turns into a smile and I lean forward in my seat. "Well, go on then! I wanna hear about it!" I lean a little more. She looks up at me in shock. Why's she so shocked? But then again I do have to admit that I am being girly when I hate when my sisters do this to me. "Wait what?!" Her eyes are wide. "Come on! I wanna hear about it! Please! You never even told me about the contest yet!" I exclaim and she sighs. "Fine." She finally gives in.

~Butch's POV~

I stare at a now blond Adam. He looks so freaking different. Did I look that different too? "Guys, you're freaking me out. Come on! Stop staring at me!" The gray eyes narrowed at us. "Sorry. You just… You just look so different." Boomer takes the words right out of my mouth with his statement. Adam rolls his eyes at us but still has a small smile on his face. We continue staring at him and he just looks away. After we stare at him for a bit. Boomer's voice cuts off the staring "Lala land!" Boomer points an accusing finger at a taken aback Adam. Adam and I stare at Boomer for a second before we all start laughing. Soon enough the girl from earlier is back with three drinks with whipped cream on the top. She sets them down and Adam grabs it really quickly and drinks it with a content smile. I stare down at it, noticing Boomer doing the same from the corner of my eye. Toffee rolls her eyes and sighs. "Give it a burl!" She exclaims pointing at the substance in the glass and smiles. My eyebrows furrow and I stare at her blankly. "Oh, right. Sorry. It means to try it." Her smile transformed into a sheepish form. "Oh." Boomers voice sounds out, still sounding a bit confused. I then look down at the drink warily. I pick it up and bring it to my lips as Boomer does the same. I nod to him and we both drink. My eyes widen at how great it tastes. I put the glass down and grin widely. "This is great!" Boomer exclaims, a grin spread across his face. "What is it?" He asks still smiling. "Italian cream soda." She states a small smile on her face. After a bit she turns to me. "So, how was it?" They all turn to me with expectant looks on their faces. "It really is great." I smile at them and they return the favor. "Good! Now I gotta go! I'll be back though~!" Australia ran away before any of us could even say a word. "Okay?" I pretty much asked and looked over at Adam. "I don't know." Adam shrugs. "She's weird." Boomer states turning back to were she disappeared. "Yeah…" I trail off and Adam nods. I soon hear chuckles coming from Adam's direction. The source of the laughs is Adam and we soon all start to laugh. "She really is crazy… Remind me to take her on the rampage where I take everyone left shoe along with Alex." Adam grins bringing up my earlier joke. I notice Adam's face twist into one of shock. I look at him a bit worried. "What's the wrong Adam?" I ask. He just swallows then points ahead and grins at me. I follow his finger to see… is that really her?! "I found your mystery girl." Adam's voice rings out. But then something occurred to me. "Wait, how'd you know what she looks like?" I look over at him and he smirks. But before he can even speak an amazing voice silences everyone. "Let me know that I've done wrong. When I've known this all along. I go around a time or two. Just to waste my time with you. Tell me all that you've thrown away. Find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know." My eyes widen and I'm dumbstruck by her voice. She quickly starts singing again. "I'll keep you my dirty little secret. (Dirty little secret) Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) My dirty little secret." I look over at the other girl when she sings, she sounds so familiar! I don't have enough time to think about it before the girl starts singing again. "Who has to know? When we live such fragile lives. It's the best way we survive. I go around a time or two. Just to waste my time with you. Tell me all that you've thrown away. Find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know. I'll keep you my dirty little secret. (Dirty little secret) Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) My dirty little secret." Wow, she has an amazing voice. "Who has to know? The way she feels inside. (Inside) Those thoughts I can't deny. (Deny) These sleeping thoughts won't lie. (Won't lie) And all I've tried to hide. It's eating me apart. Trace this life out." I look over to Adam while she's singing and he's just smirking. My gaze switches to Boomer and he's just sitting there with his mouth agape. I then turn just in time for her to start singing again. "I'll keep you my dirty little secret. (Dirty little secret) Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. (Just another regret) I'll keep you my dirty little secret. (Dirty little secret) Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it) My dirty little secret." I notice that the girl is playing the guitar and the Aussie is playing the drums! "Dirty little secret. Dirty little secret. Who has to know? Who has to know?" The girl I met and the guitar player are singing the part together. They run off the stage after a few waves to the roaring crowd. I look at Adam again and he's just smirking at me. "You know her don't you!" I state more than ask. "Yeah." Adam nods as he says this one word. "Tell me her name!" I smile. "Nope." He shakes his head this time. "Why not?!" I frown at him. "Can't mess with fate, mate." An Australian accent rings out. I turn around to she the owner smirking at me and the other girls talking in the distance. The Australian makes a motion with her hand and the girls start to walk over. Man I hope it's really her.

**Hiya guys~! I wanted to thank the two people who like this story on here so far, Rowdyruffgirl13 and Chocolate-w-love! I also wanted to warn you that school is annoying and I don't update as much as I'd want to. Sorry this took so long! It's my damn school! It's a pain in the- Blossom: DON'T CURSE! Me: Shut up or I'll cut you out of the story! Blossom: *Pouts but shuts up* Me: Good. Now where was I? Bubbles: Oh oh! Can I do it?! PLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE? Me: Kay, go ahead. Bubbles: YAY~! ~Miku-Rose-925 requested this song! It's Dirty little secret by the All American Rejects! [link] Buttercup: *Is currently running from Butch* Butch: *Is chasing Buttercup* I JUST WANT TO LOVE YOU! Brick and Boomer: *Are watching with popcorn* Me: ANYWHO~ bye guys~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN ALEX ADAM AND ASH!**

~Buttercup's POV~

We all laugh as we run off the stage, the rush still flowing through our veins. Alex adjusts her guitar as Aussie bolts off. "That was awesome!" I yell over the applauding audience. Alex nods and grins past me. I frown as my eyebrows furrow and slowly follow her gaze. "I think Fedora liked it too~." My eyes widen at this and I turn quicker. I feel my jaw drop as I stare. "No way." I look back at Alex. "Wait, how'd you know it was him?" I glare at her and she just smiles. "So you let me think that I was never going to see him again?!" I frown at her and she just nods and grins. "Damn you." I state as I notice Australia walk towards them. "Oh and by the way one's Adam." She states and starts to walk over there too. "Wait, which one?!" I ask following her, in reply she just points to her eyes. What's that supposed to mean?! I groan lightly and look down trying to think through what she said. "Hey." Alex's voice sounds, so I look to her. I notice she's just talking to the boys and wave in greeting. "Hi." "What's up?" "Hm? Oh, hi." They all greet in their own ways. I'm pretty sure the last one was Adam… "Well, I'll be back… Maybe…" Aussie walks away snickering. Alex was the first to look back at the table. "Mind if we sit?" She looked at the all as the nodded, shrugged or smiled. "Go ahead." A voice rang out and Alex took a seat between the blond and brown-haired one. Which left me by Fedora… I gulp and sit next to him. "You guys were great out there." The blond breaks the ice. "Thanks!" Alex grins at him as I nod in agreement. H-his eyes! They're GREY! That HAS to be Adam! "Thanks man." I smirk at him and he does so back, confirming my suspicions. "Did you guys write the song?" The brown haired boy asked. He has black eyes… "I did." Alex states. "Yeah, she did." I motion towards her and he nods. "Hey, let's get some coffee. Yeah?" Alex asked but before anyone could answer she started pulling Adam and the brunette away. I look over at the oh-so-quiet Fedora. "You're wearing it." He states, staring at me. I finger the hat and nod with a grin. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" He returns my grin. "I dunno, I thought you'd forget all about me or something." He looks away with… a light pink dusting his cheeks? How cute! "I wouldn't forget you for all the tea in China." I state smiling. He grins at me then looks a little confused. "All the tea in China?" He raises an eyebrow in an amused manner. "Yeah… She's rubbing off on me…" I shake my head. Damnit Alex! "Don't worry, it's happening to me too." He laughs. I wonder if he's referring to Adam. "So, I'm bored." I sigh. "Ya'know I never did give you a nickname…" He stares at me, thinking. Then out of nowhere, we hear a crash and a TON of yells and squeals. Suddenly a wild out of breath Alex appears. "We gotta go." She states between breathes. "What? Why?" Fedora and I speak in unison. "No time to explain. We NEED to go!" She then ran off. We looked at each other and bolted for the exit. Adam, whom was now wigless, and a blond started to pull us out. "What happened?!" Fedora sound slightly freaked out. Alex bolts out of the café with Ash in her arms and she leans against the door. "Where are we gonna go?!" The blonde sounds completely panicked. Adam and Alex looked at each other for a split second then looked back at us "My house." Alex stated. "It's the only place that's we might be able to make it to." Adam stated. "Even if we live next to each other, her house is the best bet." He continued. They look back at each other and nod. Adam moves over and leans against the door too. "Go. Run as fast as you can." They say in unison and point in the direction of Alex's house. We stand there stubbornly and stare at them. "Go!" They growl sternly. We groan but obey and run away. We end up dragging the blond and have to jump over the fence but we made it. "Where- where are- they?" Blondie asks, lying on the ground, in the grass, panting for any air he could get. Before we could even answer there was a amused voice behind us. "Where's who?" Alex asks with a smirk as she puts Ash down. Ash walks over to the blond and starts to lick his face. We all laugh as the blond starts to run from the puppy. "It wants to eat me!" He yells as he runs. We laugh harder as he whines, running from the 'killer' dog. Alex let out a brief but ear-piercing whistle and Ash suddenly stopped and trotted over to her. Adam crouched and picked up a happy Ash. Blondie was doubled over panting and cursing under his breath about 'that damn cute dog'. I snicker as Fedora helps him up. We all make our way to the inside of the house. I notice that once we go inside Fedora whispers something to Adam to which he gives a curt nod, gives Ash to Alex and walks away with Fedora. I blink as Blondie asks where the kitchen is. "What'd you think's up with them?" I ask, pointing to where the two black haired boys disappeared. Alex shrugged. "Who knows? Adam is as weird as me and _Fedora_ is as weird as you." She smirked right as she said the nickname I gave him. "I just got an awesome idea." She smirked and I raised an eyebrow. "Okay Butters, I have a proposition for you." She looks at me with a completely serious look on her face. "I'm listening." I couldn't help but be just a bit suspicious. "If you can admit, right now, that you have a crush on Fedora, _I'll dye my hair neon green."_ Her smirk widens as my eyes do the same. "How long will it take you to get the dye?" I ask, now recovered from the shock. "I have some already… Don't ask. It's a long story." She laughs. "Temporary or permanent?" I continue the questioning. "Temporary. But it lasts a LONG time." She states. I then bite my lip. Crap. Neon green hair huh? Is this a good deal?

~Butch's POV~

"Okay, now. Why the hell did you make me come to this room?" Adam asks turning to me with a smirk. I sigh at his expression. "I have a felling you already know the answer to that question Adam." I look down frowning at my shoes. "Yeah. But, I want you to say it." I can feel his smirk grow. "Adam!" I whine and fall face first on the bed and immediately get a whiff of vanilla. "Oh come on! It's not everyday you get as gushy as Boomer!" Adam states with a frown. "I'm as gushy as _Boomer? Really?!"_ I look at him, completely astonished. "Yeah man. Boomer's level of gush." I groan at his words and bury my face in the couch again. Damnit! I feel the weight shift on the bed, so I look toward him. "Dude, it's not bad to be like Boomer. It's good you finally found a girl you aren't gonna throw away like a candy wrapper. By the way if you do end up doing that all hell is gonna break loose." He gives me a warning glare. "I know, I know." I mumble with a slight sigh to my voice. "Okay, good. Now, don't freak out just cause you like a girl! I mean geez man! Where's that 'I can get _any_ girl I want cause I'm me' attitude?! You're supposed to be the player of the band! Where'd all your confidence go?" He stares at me, waiting for an answer. "I-I don't know! She's like my kryptonite or something… I _stutter_ around her! I act all nervous too. It's like how you used to be around Alex." I sigh and he pats me on the back. "It's fine, I know how you feel." He sighs. "Hey. Are we in Alex's room?" I ask turning to him, finally realizing where we are. He nods with a smile and looks at the room. "Yeah." I stand up at the confirmation he gave me. "Sweet! Check out these guitars!" I gawk at the guitars on her wall. One electric is a mess of bright colors and colors are creeping up the neck like fingers. I grab a dark green electric that has a black body but looks like it's being struck by dark green lightning. "Sick." I mutter loud enough for him to hear. "Yeah." He smirks at my fascination for the guitar. "Maybe if you ask her," He makes his way over to me only stopping when he reaches my side, "she might just give it to you." I look over at him. "Really?" He gives me a curt nod in response. "Then I'll ask." I state with a grin. I notice him walk over to different instruments and shrug. After twisting the guitar around my body so it's on my back, hanging by the strap, I notice an acoustic by the bed, the only one not on the wall, and reach for it. Adam grabs my wrist and shakes his head. "Touch that one and she'll skin you alive." He states and looks at the guitar again. It's silver and has a few black curvy lines all on the body. "Wow, I can understand why." I murmur as I lower my arm. Adam nods in agreement. "It was her mom's…" He swallows and his voice cracks as he speaks. My eyes widen. "O-oh…" I trail off. Next thing I know Adam grabs the guitar and heads for the door. I turn and follow him. "What are you doing?!" I don't even try to hide the panic in my voice as I ask the lunatic this question. He just continues to move as if he didn't hear me at all. "Are you going even _more_ insane?!" I scowl at him and try to keep the guitar on my back from bouncing. He yet again ignores me. I groan and decide to just follow him. I notice his knuckles turning white from clenching his right hand into a fist and his expression is pained, as if he's holding back tears, maybe? I follow him, not even caring where we're going as we clutch the guitars. "Where are we going?" I ask, breaking the silence. He finally acknowledges me. "We're gonna go see the girls." He murmurs in a deadpan monotone. I blink in shock at the normally crazy and slightly cheery Adam. Note to self: NEVER bring up their mothers. I continue to follow the now suddenly cold Adam to wherever the hell he's going. Adam suddenly comes to an abrupt stop and looks down. My eyes widen as I notice him shaking. "A-Adam? Are you okay? Dude?" He doesn't respond at all. After a bit he swallowed nothing and sighed. He then walked on like nothing had happened. I watch him walk and pretty soon start after him yet again. I sigh as we walk to wherever.

~Buttercup's POV~

"I-I have a crush on him. I-I have a c-crush on Fedora." I bite my lip as I finally admit to Alex. "Aw, there we go!" Her voice was teasing. "Okay, dye it." I smirk at the mere thought of her hair being neon green. "Alex." Adam's voice rings out and he looks at her pleadingly. "Pl-please?" He stutters, that's never a good sign… Alex looks down at the guitar and gives a curt nod. She then took the guitar in one hand and his hand it was in with her other hand. We didn't move until we heard the door being closed, and once that happened we rushed to the closed door and put our ears against it. I hear, whom I'm guessing is, Alex pluck at the strings of the silver instrument. It sounds so familiar. "What happened?" I whisper to Fedora. "I don't know." He whispers back as he shakes his head. "Well, do you recognize the song?" I gave up on the first question and asked this. "Not by name. Sorry." He mummers, ear still against the door. I sigh and walk over to the couch and plop down. He then sits next to me. "So, that was Alex's mom's guitar, right?" I turn to him and he nods. "What's with the guitar?" I ask feeling a little stupid for barely noticing. "Huh?" I point to his back. "Oh! I was gonna ask Alex if I could have it." He grins and moves the instrument around his body, from his back to his chest. He grins at the guitar and I smile. "Good luck then." I say leaning back. "What do you mean?" He frowns over at me and pouts ever so slightly. "She's very…" I bite my lip thinking over words to put there. "protective over her instruments." I finish off and see him nod out of the corner of my eye. "The song was Moonlight Sonata By Ludwig Van Beethoven." Adam's voice cracks ever so slightly. "I'm gonna go grab my laptop. I'll be back!" Alex states and after doing so, bounds off toward her room. "What's she getting her laptop for?" I ask Adam and sense curiosity radiating off of Fedora. "I don't know. She's her." Adam states, as he shrugs. I was about to reply before I stopped and thought about his words. "True." I noticed that my voice mixed with another and I looked toward Fedora, then back at Adam. The smirk on Adam's face made my face heat up just a bit. Glaring at a laughing Adam I notice Alex hop back into the living room with her laptop. "Hey! What'cha doin?" I ask and lean over the side of the couch. She sits against the couch and opens her laptop. "I have to document my last moments with black hair!" After turning to her I raise a eyebrow. "Why?" I ask and she leans her head back to look at me. "Fans." She shoots me a cheeky grin and chuckles. "Wait. Last moments with black hair?" Adam raised an eyebrow and plopped onto the floor next to Alex. "Yep!" Alex popped the 'p' in the word. "Now, unless you wanna be in the video I suggest you move." She says to everyone. I scoot over next to Fedora and smile at him for a second before turning back to Alex, who is holding a plastic. "You wanna be on screen?" Alex asks Adam with a raised eyebrow. "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." He pulled an English accent out of nowhere and Alex shugged. "Where'd that cup come from?!" I ask Alex and she just laughs. "Somewhere, yet, nowhere." She snickers and Adam laughs. "Anyway~! I'm turning it on… right… about… now!" She smiles happily and waves at the camera on the computer. "Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm going to do something crazy… er well… crazy as in not something _I_ would usually do. Anyway. I'll log back on later after and I'll have something completely and utterly different about me. As well as I'll give you guys a treat with this cup." She holds up the cup and grins. "Bye~!" She turned off the live chat thing and bounces up. "Goodbye my beautiful hair!" She says in an overly dramatic voice. "Entertain ze poeplez vhile I'm gone!" With those accented words she ran away. "What color is she dying her hair?" Adam turns away from the directions Alex went as he speaks. "Neon green." I state, a little bit of pride in my voice. "Really?" I turn to the speaking Fedora and nod. "How'd you get her to do that?" He asks and I feel myself turn a bright red. "I, uh… Well…" I kick myself for sounding like an idiot. "Who cares! She got Alex to do the impossible!" Adam came to my rescue and gave me a look. "Hey…" Adam looks around for a bit. "Where'd Boomer go?" He finishes his thoughts. "I don't know." I answer. "He might still be in the kitchen." I suggest. "I'll go check!" Fedora jumps up and runs away. Adam lifts himself off of the floor and moves to the couch. "So, how about you tell me how you got Alex to dye her hair, hm?" He smirks at me as he leans forward and put his elbow on his knee and his head on his hand.

**Buttercup: OH MY GOD! Butch: SHE DIDN'T DIE?! Me: *Walks over with an apple* Blah blah blah. Brick: I'm not in it fully yet?! Boomer: Nope~! But I am~! Bubbles: Boomer, quit rubbing the fact your in the story more than he is! Blossom: Yeah don't be mean. Alex and Adam: Green hair...? Nice. Me: Oh yeah and for those of you who actually READ these I want to let you know that if you can name all of the quotes in this story so far you or an OC can be in this story! Only one person from here and one from deviantart.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Seherx3: I personally never really liked the "I'm going to randomly breakout into song!" in stories. lolz Oh and I'm glad you like the story!**

**Chocolate-w-love: Thank you!**

**EpicPhoenixDeez: Glad you love it! It makes me happy~! Wicked name by the way.**

**Ghostpokemonrule: Yeah, I know I'm awesome. lolz Just kidding. But thanks! You're awesome too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN ALEX AND ADAM!**

~Butch's POV~

After finding Boomer in the kitchen, he had been eating anything sweet he could get his hands on; I start to walk back to the living room. "I knew it! I knew you like him!" Adam's voice rings out and I stop Boomer from going any further. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You and Alex know everything, I get it." The girl from the mall's voice sounds out. "Well, not everything… I think. You know what, maybe we do." I can hear the grin in Adam's voice. "Whatever." She replies playfully. "So, you really like him like that?" Adam asks. "Yeah," She breaths out, "I do." She murmured, finishing her sentence. "Oh my god! Who's getting married?!" Boomer yelled out after slipping out of my loose grip and moving into the living room. "Who said anything about marriage?!" Her voice cracks slightly at the word marriage. "I did. Now who am I gonna marry?" Boomer replies and plops down on the couch. "Who's getting married?" Alex asks as she hops down the stairs, drying her hair, in a pair of plaid pajama shorts and a muscle shirt. "I am!" Boomer yells as I walk in to the room and lean against the wall. This'll be entertaining. "We're goin' to the chapel and we're, gonna get married!" Alex sings out and spins. Adam and I chuckle and Boomer grins. "Awesome." Boomer starts to move to get Alex but she stops him. "Not before the wedding mister!" Alex wags her finger at him in a disapproving way. Which in turn makes us laugh even harder. "Fine." Playing along, Boomer pouts and turns away like a stubborn child that had just lost an argument. Alex blinked for a second then burst out laughing, followed by Boomer and all of the rest of us. "You are still the most insane person. _Ever_." I manage between gulps of air. "Aw! Thanks!" Alex exclaims happily. "Silly day!" The girl yells as she points at the roof. "Yesh." Alex and Adam say in unison. "I'm gonna go and take a shower." Adam stood up and went up the stairs towards Alex's room. "Wait, what?" Boomer asked and his head tilted to the side. "Shower!" Adam yelled back as he walked away. "But-" Alex cut Boomer off with a pillow to the face. "Mr. Player, I highly doubt your friend here is going to understand Adam and my logic, so why do you have my guitar?" She asks and points to the said instrument I forgot was even there. "Oh yeah! I was wondering if I could have it." I ask and look at her. "Let me see it." I do as I'm told and hand her the guitar. "You defiantly have an eye man. This is a nice ax. Plus, it's a right-hander so sure, keep it." She gives it back and I look at her like she's insane. "R-really?" I asked, not sure if she was just messing with me. "Yeah dude, keep it." She grins as I plop down on the couch. "You're confusing." Boomer tells Alex. "How so, sir?" Alex looks over at him. "That! That right there, when you're all crazy then suddenly chill and back to fancy talk!" He exclaims, throwing his arms in the air as he does so. "They're usually chill." I say in unison with the girl. I look over at her and smile and she smiles back slightly. "Awww~" Alex cooed then snickered. "I'm going to go and eat whipped cream!" Alex runs to the kitchen. "Wait! Where was the whipped cream?!" Boomer yells as he chases after her. "Well," The girl starts, "I don't know what to say to that." She finishes. "I really have no comment either…" I say while I look towards the kitchen. "But, that was hilarious. Blondie seems to want all the food Alex has got." She laughs. "Yeah, that or he wants Alex period." She looked over at me a little shocked. "But he seems so sweet." She's cute when she's confused. "We aren't called the RowdyRuff Boys just cause it's catchy, Doll." I murmur, with a smirk on my face. "Wait, did you just say 'we'?" She looks over at me. _"Wait, did you just call me Doll?!"_She scowled deeply and I flinched. "Um… I… Well…" Should I tell her? I should. But what if she gets mad at me for not telling her in the first place?! I don't know what to do! I don't know if I should tell her! "Guys, did you know-" Adam cut himself short. "Am I interrupting?" He raised an eyebrow. "Um…" I stumbled on my words. "No." Adam nods at her words and plops on the couch between us. "Hey!" Adam and I look over at the girl. "Adam, your hair looks like his!" She points at me. We then look at each other and laugh. His hair is slightly droopy from the water and looks exactly like mine. "Wow. It really does." Adam and I grinned. I noticed Adam's eyes narrow slightly and I gave out a nervous laugh. It was his 'I always have to save your ass, don't I?' look. Great. He doesn't even know what he saved me from. I inwardly sigh. I'm gonna get a '20 questions' type of thing now…

~Buttercup's POV~

I watch the boys as they mess with Adam's hair and roll my eyes. Sighing I stand up and walk towards the kitchen. "No! Not the chocolate!" I hear Alex yell. "Why not?" Blondie's voice asks. "Cause we're making a sundae, not a bowl of chocolate with ice cream in it!" She retorts. "But I like chocolate!" I can hear the pout in his voice. "So! Let me make the damn sundaes!" Alex yelled as I walked in. "Do I get any ice cream?" I smirk as I notice that I interrupted Blondie from yelling back at Alex. I notice Alex is about to shoot him with the whipped cream and I laugh. "Of course. But not before me!" She laughs as I move over towards them. "Wait. Were you just about to just shoot whipped cream at me?!" Blondie looks at Alex in disbelief. "Yes I was. Why?" She continues to make the sundaes. "Wait what? Did you just _admit_ to almost shooting me with whipped cream?" He throws his arms up in the air. "Yeah. You got a problem with it?" She turns to him with a raised eyebrow and a small, but scary, scowl on her face. "N-no." He backs away slightly. "That's what I thought." She smirks and turns back to the bowl of ice cream. I laugh. "So Blondie, how do you know Adam?" I ask. "I know him and her," he points at Alex, "through my brother Butch." I nod. "Hey," A sudden thought comes to my mind. "Do you mind if I could have an autograph for my sister?" I ask him. "For your sister?" He smirks at me and I frown. "Yeah, my sister, Bubbles." I clarify as I resisting the urge to glare daggers at him. "Quit being so cocky and take the damn picture Boomer." Alex orders him through a spoonful of ice cream. "Fine. Wait picture?" He looks at her and she nods. "Take a picture and I'll let you have this ice cream." She bribes him. "Okay!" He walks over to me and Alex takes my camera from me, with the spoon still in her mouth, stands up and takes the picture. "Here's a piece of paper." She hands him a blank piece of paper. "Blank?" He and I ask her. "Yeah, I'll throw a sketch on it." I nod and Boomer just looks at her. "She's the artsy one." I state and he shrugs and writes on the paper. "Here's your camera." She hands me it and I smile at her. "Thanks." She nods at me. "Kay, here you go Alex. Can I have my ice cream now?" Alex laughs and hands him the bowl and starts drawing on the other side of the paper. "Are you like, good at everything?" Boomer asks Alex. "Course I am." She simply replies. "How?" He asks. "Bitch, I'm Batman." I burst out laughing at the fact that she was able to say with such a straight face and serious voice. "Did you just call me bitch?" Boomer raises an eyebrow and out of the corner of my eye I see Alex's lip curl into a smirk. Alex continues to draw and I just watch. After a second she stops. "Can I see your phone?" I hand her my phone and she goes to my pictures. "She's the blond right?" I nod and she grins. She then continues to sketch. "I'm a blond!" Boomer exclaims happily eating ice cream as he does so. "That's for damn sure." I hear Alex murmur under her breath as she sketches and I snicker. "I want some ice cream!" I state and point up to the ceiling. "Okay then. Just eat out of the container." I nod and grab the ice cream. "Your sister is very pretty." I look up at Alex and smile. "Thanks. I'll tell her you said so." She looks up at me and smiles happily. "I wanna see." Boomer hops off his seat and walks over to Alex. "Wow." Boomer murmurs. "One, that's an amazing drawing, two, she's beautiful." He let out a dreamy sigh. "Love at first sight for the Blond Ruff." Alex smirked and I shook my head. "Hey!" I gained his attention. "You even _think_about hurting my sister and I'll hurt you more than you ever could her." I threatened him, scowling, and he swallowed. "Get it?" I ask. "Got it." He answers. "Good." I frown and continue to eat ice cream. "Well, now that you made him practically piss his pants you want the autograph?" Alex asks. "You should sign the drawing." I state and she proceeds to do so in the bottom corner of it. "I'm so tired!" Alex whines as she hands me the paper. "Why?" Boomer asks. "She," Alex points at me, "woke me up at like, six in the freaking morning." She puts her head on the counter. "Hey! It's not my fault Robin woke me up to show us some crappy autograph!" I counter. "Robin? We saw her this morning… Sorry about that…" He laughs sheepishly. "It's fine." I tell him. "I beg to differ." Alex murmurs and I roll my eyes with a smile. "Want a whipped cream shot?" I ask with my head tilted to the side at and angle so I can see her face normally, talking with a voice as if I was talking to a small and upset child. "Whipped cream shot?" Boomer asks but goes unnoticed as Alex nods. "Then stand up and open your mouth." She does as I say as I grab the can. "Here." I press the top of the can above her mouth and stop after a bit. "Mmm whipped cream." She grinned after she finished the mouthful of whipped cream. I glance at Boomer and notice he's blushing. "Boomer?" I ask. "H-huh?" He turns to me. "Whys your face red?" I smirk at the sight of his shocked face getting even redder. "T-that was really suggestive…" He murmurs and looks down at his lap. "Perv." Alex and I state in unison. "B-but I-" He was cut off by a loud thud. "Dude! Not cool!" Adam's voice sounds from behind the wall and in the living room. "Hey Ali!" Adam yells and Alex stands up and walks into the living room. I then hear a thud and a squeak and bolt into the living room to see Adam trying to get the towel off of Alex's head. After fumbling for a minute Adam finally got the towel off and held it over his head with a grin. "Told you I could get it!" He yells out with a grin. "Kay dude, you got the towel now get off." Alex pushed him off as soon as she finished speaking and everyone, including me, gapped at her hair. "You-you really dyed it green!" Adam yelled out as he sat up to get a better look at her hair.

~Butch's POV~

We still just gapped at her hair until Adam finally scooted closer to her and started messing with her hair. "It's so… green…" He murmured he ran his hands through her hair. "Well, it is supposed to be you know." She giggled. "Yeah, I know but-" He cuts off his sentence after that and sighs. "I need to do the video chat thing." She bounces up and I notice Adam slump down. Alex bounces up and grabs her laptop and runs into the kitchen. Adam stands up and follows her, along with the rest of us, and sighs quietly. I stop him and furrow my eyebrows. "Come on. Let's go." He mutters as he breaks out of my grip. "Well then!" I fake a gasp and a very unconvincing hurt tone. "Seriously?" He cracks a grin and holds back a chuckle. "Now come on. I wanna see what she's gonna pull." I grab him again and pull him to the kitchen. "Kay, so here I am again," Alex sheepishly grins from the table, "and, case you didn't notice, my hair is neon green." She laughs as the chat goes racing away with tons of comments. She moves to read them. "I did it cause of a bet slash agreement type thing with a friend. No it wasn't Adam or Butch. Yeah, it's not permanent. It's temporary. I did it neon green cause it's the friend's favorite color." She answers the questions. "Yeah! I do have the cup!" She moves to grab the plastic cup. "That's why I'm in the kitchen. I needed a hard surface to do this." She moves the laptop back and angles it so the camera could see her and the cup, which is sitting upside down on the table. She then starts to move the cup and hitting it against the table to make a beat. "I got my ticket for the long was round," she starts to sing, "two bottle whiskey for the way," she grins up at the camera for a second then goes back the looking at the cups, "and I sure would like some sweet company," I've never seen this before… "and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do ya say?" Her eyes never leave the cup. "When I'm gone. When I'm gone." She elongates the last gone a bit. "You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." I glance at the girl and she is smiling slightly. "You're gonna miss me by my hair. You're gonna miss me every where, oh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." She does the cup thing for a while. "I got my ticket for the long way round." Alex carries the last word again. "The one with the prettiest of views." Carried a bit. "It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sight to give you shivers, but it sure would be prettier with you." I have to admit that that part was smooth. "When I'm gone. When I'm gone." The last gone is held. "You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." That time her voice goes louder and she holds the note for a bit. "You're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk, oh." She glances up as Adam moves to sit down. "You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." She stops the cup thing and takes a deep breath. We automatically applaud; it was a reflex for me… Cause you know, she wasn't _that_ good or anything… "Thanks guys!" She smiles brightly at us all then looks back at the screen. "Oh, thanks!" She reads more. "Yeah, people are here." She laughs. "Anywho! I gots to go guys! Sorry!" She waves. "Bye!" She logs off and turns towards us. "Those are the reasons that nobody thinks you lip sync or use autotune." Boomer states as we all move to sit down. "It's true." I nod at the girl's words. "I'm bored now. Hey Boomer?" Boomer looks to Alex. "When's The Ruff concert?" She asks. "Um. Oh crap! It's tonight!" He bounces up to his feet. "Relax hotshot, you have hours to go." Alex laughs. "Did you know it was tonight?" Boomer asks curiously. "Course, Adam and I have tickets." She said as she leaned back into her seat. "Then why'd you ask?" Boomer sits down again. "I dunno." She shrugs. "Hey Lex?" Alex turns to the only other girl in the room. "What?" She girl moves to get Alex's laptop. "Let's see what the gossip sites are saying about your hair." She opens it and starts to click and type. "Okay. I'm interested… and hungry…" Adam states and Alex nods. "My foot is numb…" Alex jumped up and grabbed a piece of paper. "Yeah, my heart is numb." She mumbled under breath. "But, with you I feel again." Adam says and she writes. The girl looks up for a second at them and smiles as Alex goes and sits next to Adam again and they start brainstorming ideas. Boomer stands up and grabs the whipped cream after putting away the ice cream. "I found an article." The girl calls out. "Read out loud!" Alex and Adam command in unison. "Musically talented teen star-" She gets interrupted. "I'm a musically talented teen star?" Alex asks. "Dyes hair green!" The girl continues. "Alexandra Heart gave the public quite a surprise today! She dyed her hair a bright neon green! Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if some her fans almost had heart attacks. Now it gets kinda boring… I'll read the other one." The girl clicks a bit. "Alex dyed her hair green, she said it was for a bet but I think she just wants attention." Alex laughs bitterly. "Cause I'd _totally_ dye my hair for attention." Alex states sarcastically. "Anyway, you guys probably shouldn't leave for a bit." Adam says. "Why?" I ask with my eyebrows furrowed. "People know you guys are here." Alex states with a yawn and smile. "What?" Boomer asks. "Window." Adam points to it. Boomer and I run over to it and gap at the sight. "There's a Ruff!" A girl screams and ends up setting off a whole round of yells and squeals. "Don't worry, we have a plan on getting you guys out of here later." Alex calls.

**KaoruxButchNinja: Sheesh! I am! lolz Thanks for the review. XD  
**

**Guest: Why are you crying?! Please don't cry! The chapter's here! Don't cry please! *Hugs you*  
**

**OH MY GOD! 10! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! Buttercup: Took ya long enough. Butch: Aw, don't be so cold Butterbabe. Buttercup: DON'T CALL ME BUTTERBABE! Boomer: Did she really call me Bitch?! Alex: Yep. *Smirk* Adam: *Blush* Me: Anyway, you guys haven't even tried with the quotes yet! Come on! If you read this put 'I'm Batman' somewhere in your review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN IT...**

~Buttercup's POV~

"Were are we going?" Boomer asks as we follow Alex through her house. "We are going to get you guys out of here Boomer." Alex answers as we make a turn and go down a different hall. "Your house is so freaking huge." He murmurs under his breath as he looks around at everything. Alex laughs. "Yeah, my family likes to visit and they each have a room of their own, let alone all of the hobbyish type of rooms." She, sort of, explains and stops at a door. "Okay, close your eyes." She commands with a . Frown equals no funny business. I close my eyes and feel air pass by me and I catch the scent of mint. It has to be Adam. "Alright you can open them." Alex's voice sounds and just as I thought Adam's standing next to her. She opens the door and my jaw drops and I'm sure if we were in a cartoon it would've hit the floor.. "Wow." I hear Fedora murmur. "Yeah." Alex let's out a happy sigh. "Okay then." Adam laughs. "We're going to let you take a car." They turn to us. "Now, guys come with me." Alex grabs my arm as I pass her. "Not you." She states. "Here." She drops a set of keys in my hand. "A-Als?" I look at her in complete and utter shock. "It's for missing your and your sister's birthday." She rubs the back at her neck. "Now go and find it." She walked away happily and hummed a tune I've never heard. "B-but?" I barely was able to make that word out, let alone trying to process a whole sentence. "Go on. Look for it." I whip around to see a smirking Adam. "We picked it." He walked over and stopped in front of me. "Here I'll even give you a hint." I just blink dumbly at his grinning face. "It's green." He walked away, towards Alex, after those words. "Well, I guess I'll start looking for a green car." I murmur and turn to the many cars. "Wow." I hear a voice sound by me. "I know right?" I laugh. "So, why do you think we're in here?" His head tilts to the side. "Well, I'm here to find a car I just got." I grin cheekily, holding the keys in his face. "No way! Not fair!" Fedora throws his arms in the air. "Dude." Adam's voice echoes through the room. "You already have cars!" Alex finishes for him. "Cars?" I ask but get ignored as they continue to yell. "Come on. Let's look for the damn car already!" I yell as I drag off Fedora. "We win!" Alex yells out, I'm pretty sure it's just to irk the boy and I lightly snicker. I turn to Fedora once we have gotten to the place they keep the green cars. "It's green?" He asks in slight shock as he scans over the car. "That's what Adam told me." I state and smile. "It's my favorite color." We state in unison and then laugh. "Well, let's look." He grabs my hand and starts pulling me. "Would you rather have a truck or car?" My eyebrows furrow at his question. "Car." I answer and he nods. "Light green or dark?" I shrug. "Both are fine but probably light." He nods and his eyes are still scanning the cars. I never noticed that his eyes are brown. Hm. "Can you press the button thing on the keys?" He asks and breaks me out of my train of thoughts. "Oh. Sure." I fumble with the keys a bit and accidentally press the alarm button. "TURN IT OFF!" Everyone yells with their hands over their ears. "I'm trying!" I yell back and press the button again. Once the alarm was off, everyone lets out a sigh of relief as they move their hands off of their ears. "I think she's trying to make us go deaf." Alex smirks at Adam as they walk over. "So, having a little trouble finding the car?" She teases. "Shut up." I murmur with a pout. "I can't believe you got her a car in the first place!" Fedora yells. "Dude, we've known her since forever, and it's not like we don't have enough money for it." Adam smirks at her motions towards all of the cars. "Ah, Bah Humbug!" Fedora waves off Adam as he says this. "Since when was it Christmas, Scrooge?" Alex asks as she leans on one of the cars. "Since today!" Fedora yells and laughs. "I need another hint." I huff at a laughing Alex. "We almost kept it." Adam states. "We did. That's how awesome it is." Alex laughs. "Sweet." I grin and start to look for it again. "You have one more hint left!" They call back to me. "Kay!" I yell back at them.

~Butch's POV~

We watch her walk away and as soon as she's out of earshot Alex whips around and glares at me. "You hurt her in anyway and I swear you won't wake up the next day." She growls at me and I turn to Adam. "Dude? A little help?" I ask. "Sorry. I agree with her on this one." He shrugs with a small pity smile. "I'm not gonna hurt her okay?" I state with my hands up in surrender. "If you do," Alex points at me then stops and shakes her head, "just don't." She walks off with a sigh. "She's like a sister to Alex and I." Adam states once Alex is out of earshot. "Oh. Is that-" I ask but am cut off by Boomer. "How does a girl have so many cars?!" Boomer asks. "I mean I could see if it was a guy but-" Adam slaps him on the back of the head before he can continue. "Alex knows more about cars then you Boom, so don't go about like all girls don't know a thing about cars." Adam smirks at Boomer's shock look. It was an amusing look; his eyes are wide and his mouth hanging open. "Better close you mouth unless you're trying to catch flies." Alex smirks as she walks towards us. "Adam has a crush on-" Adam slaps his hand over Boomer's mouth and laughs sheepishly. "Who do you have a crush on?" Alex grins, amused, but, if I'm not mistaken, I'm fairly sure I caught a flash of… hurt in her eyes? "I-I don't have a crush on anyone." Adam stuttered. He's a smooth liar… that is to anyone but Alex. Alex can tell if he's lying to anyone or if anyone is lying to her. The same goes for him, he can tell when she's lying, or if anyone is lying to him, and she can't lie to him. I think them being able to tell if the other is lying messes with their confidence with lying. "Come on I know you're lying cause you stutter when lying to me. Just tell me!" She bounces slightly. "No." Adam shakes his head no as he speaks. "Why not?!" She pouts. "Just cause!" He exclaims, this is pretty amusing… "Fine. It's your crush. I'll respect the fact you won't tell me." Alex sighs, defeated. "I'm gonna go help her out over there." She let's out a strained laugh as she points over at the only other girl in this whole house... Well, besides Ash… I hear Adam murmur something in, what I'm guessing is, Spanish as she walks away. "Your brother's an idiot Butch." He shakes his head. "Hey!" Boomer yells. "I know." I nod completely ignoring Boomer. "You guys suck." Boomer states and Adam shakes his head and walks away. "Well," Boomer looks over at me, "he's planning your untimely demise." I smirk as I walk away from the shocked and scared Boomer. "No." Alex says into the phone. "Quit freaking out Brick. They're over here at my house." She's on the phone with Brick? "No, Adam did not kidnap them. Yes, I'm sure. How am I supposed to know?!" I listen to the conversation with an amused expression. "Yeah, I'm trying to get them over there. Yep, Boomer's afraid of my dog. She's not and it! And no, she didn't bite him." She exclaims and throws her free arm in the air. She starts to yell at him in, what I'm gonna guess is, German and I can hear Brick yelling back that he can't understand her repeatedly. "Alright! Alright, you ass. I'm doing my damn best to get them there." Once she finishes she hangs up. "He needs to get the stick out of his ass and learn to have some fun." She shakes her head and sighs. "I know right?" I ask with a smirk and she smiles. "Yeah. He's a real bummer." Alex laughed and shook her head. "You guys have like…" She glanced at her phone and did the short math within seconds. "Five hours." She smiled. "SHUT UP BOOMER!" Adam yelled. "Well, I better go save my brother's ass. Bye Alex." I wave at her and jog away. "Bye. I gotta go help her find the car…" I chuckle at her mumbled sentence at the end and stop in front of my brother, whom is bugging Adam so much that his eye is literally twitching. "Dude. Stop bothering Adam. There's a reason his eye is twitching and it isn't a good one." I grab Boomer's arm and drag him away from Adam. "Okay, whatever. I was just trying to get him to give me the green-eyed girl's name." I stop and turn to look at him. He's grinning, that's a sure sign of him lying. "Liar." I roll my eyes at him then continue to walk away from Adam.

~Buttercup's POV~

"I can't find the damn car!" I yell out and stomp. Alex laughs at my child-like behavior. "Oh hush you." I pout at her and she laughs more. "Well, you better hurry up and find 'that damn car' cause the red Ruff was just on the phone freaking out." She states. "Gah!" I move to find the car when I run into one. It's green and one of my favorite cars… "I-is this?" I don't even finish my sentence as I stare at the BMW M3 in complete shock. "Ah, she found it." Adam's voice sounds distant and a grin spreads across my face. "NO WAY!" I yell and open the car and get in. I see Alex and Adam smiling at me and chuckling. "Well, we chose the right car." I hear Alex say and I grin. "That's for damn sure!" I exclaim happily. "Glad you like it. Now we gotta go." Adam says tossing Fedora a set of keys. "Scratch it and I will shave your head." Adam points at him and glares. Alex snickers and moves to get on her bike. "She's riding that?" Boomer asks in shock staring at the badass motorcycle. "Yep. And Adam's riding that one." Fedora states as he points to the bike Adam had got on. Boomer moves to go touch Adam's but before he could actually touch it Adam grabs his hand and glares at him. "Don't. Touch my bike." Adam scowls and glares. Boomer let's out a nervous laugh and backs up to one of the cars. While the two were putting on their helmets, the one that go fully over the face and around the head, I started the engine and grinned at the purr. "Butters is having a small spaz attack in there!" Alex yells through her helmet as they start they're bikes, which are even smoother than my car. Adam moves his hand and a 'follow' motion and then takes off along with Alex. I take a deep breath then bite my lip. I swallow and follow the boys, whom are in the blackest and darkest car I have EVER seen. "Well then." I murmur and laugh. I turn and head towards my house and notice everyone splitting up. Sure enough, the paparazzi follow Alex and Adam. Even though they're not going to catch them. I laugh and shake my head as I pull up in front of my house. "What the? Did you rob a bank or something?!" My redheaded sister asks once I walked in. "I didn't rob a bank." I state with a smirk as I swing the keys around my finger. "Then where did you get a car?!" Bubbles asks in shock as she watches the keys swing around my finger. "Oh yeah! Here." I give her the drawing and she stares at me for a minute before looking down at it. "Oh. My. God!" She squeals and starts bouncing up and down. "Is this real?!" I nod as I start pouring juice into a glass. "I knew she said she liked to draw, but I never knew she was _this_good!" Bubbles exclaims in shock. "How'd you get it?" Blossom asks in a suspicious tone. "I, uh I know people." I shrug as I give a vague, but true, answer. Blossom is about to speak again before Bubbles squeals again. "What?" Blossom asks as she turns to Bubbles. "He signed it!" She yells and I make my way out of the room. I walk up to my room with my glass as they squeal. "Damn girly girls." I roll my eyes as I murmur this under my breath. I put my glass on my desk as I move I to sit down. "Well… Now I'm bored." I sigh and open the laptop. "Buttercup!" I turn to the door and raise an eyebrow at my blond sister. "What?" I ask in a slightly annoyed tone. "Who did you 'know' in order to get Alex to draw a picture and get Boomer to sign the back?" I look over at my laptop and bite my lip. "People." I state with a shrug and grin. "Yeah, cause that totally answers my question." There's sarcasm in her voice. "Well, I'm happy to hear that." I smirk as I reply and she pouts. "I still find all of your actions today suspicious." Blossom states as she walks in. "It'll all fall into place soon. I promise." Evil villain moment! … Well, that was a lot like Alex… It was kinda creepy… Hm… Whatever. I look over and realize that Blossom was talking the whole time. "What? I wasn't listening." I watch her facepalm and I chuckle. "Bloss, stop being so uptight. Just relax." I say as I lean back in my chair. Blossom grumbles and sighs as she drops on to my bed. My phone rings and I dive for it before my sisters can get to it. "Hello?" I answer and laugh. "Hi Butters!" Alex chirped. "Hey. What's up?" I ask and smile. "Just wanted to make sure you made it okay. You know, if the pops gotcha?" She asks and I can hear the smirk in her voice. "They obviously didn't." I say as we laugh. "You're crazy" I state and shake my head. "I know." She replies.

**This is the 11th chapter yay! Anyway it's taken so long cause my laptop's screen blew so I had to type it all over again on my brother's laptop. So yeah, thank him for this. lol OH and- *Buttercup and Butch walk in arguing* Butch: NO I WANNA DO IT! Buttercup: NO! IT'S MY TURN THIS TIME! Me: GUYS! SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU CAN BOTH DO IT! *They huff and fold their arms as they pout* Butch and Buttercup: ~mellowannabe21 won the little contest and now has an OC that is going to be in the story. Me: YEP! But that was only on deviantart, not of fanfiction. So, if you guys decide to _actually participate _then you still have a chance. BYEEE~!**


End file.
